Lágrimas de Diamante
by Chan-Sango
Summary: Miroku conhece Sango num luxuoso Cruzeiro e se apaixonam, mas Miroku esconde um segredo e isto acaba afastando-os por anos, o que será desse casal? Somente uma pessoa pode fazer com que voltem, o filho que tiveram durante a aventura no navio.
1. Embarcando num Cruzeiro

_**Cap I – Embarcando num Cruzeiro.**_

Era mais um entardecer qualquer naquela cidade qualquer, aliás, tão qualquer quanto os passageiros que embarcavam naquele cruzeiro de luxo.

"_Hunf! Luxo... Não adianta nada essas damas e cavalheiros sempre com dias cheios, bolsos cheios, mas seus corações tão vazios quanto o meu..." _

Tudo parecia indiferente para aquela mulher. Talvez o motivo se desse pelo fato de ela ter perdido os pais e o irmão mais novo quando adolescente, herdado muito dinheiro e passado sua vida sendo criada por tios que só pensavam em ter toda aquela herança que era dela por direito. Era uma mulher, linda, desejada, sedutora... Mas nunca conhecera o amor de verdade, neste lado era amarga, fria, inexperiente.

"_Tá, eu vou fazer esse inferno de Cruzeiro que deve ser melhor do que passar o ano novo com aquela falsa solidariedade dos meus tios..." _– E foi com essa determinação que Sango embarcou com seus pares de diamante pendurados na orelha, mostrando para todos aqueles da mesma classe que ela que fazia parte daquele grupo. "Os bercinhos de ouro anônimos", só podia ser...

X-X-X-X-X

"_Dessa vez vai dar tudo certo, tenho tudo que preciso para ser tão bom quanto eles!"_ – Um rapaz pensava exuberante arrumando seu terno. Com seus lindos olhos azuis brilhando tanto quanto seu sorriso, que por sinal era bem atraente. Olhava as moças entrando no Cruzeiro de cima a baixo, sem deixar nenhuma escapar de sua "comilança" com os olhos. A cada dama que embarcava ele parecia se aproximar mais de onde elas estavam, mas uma se destacou ao ver daquele homem.

"_Uau! Desacompanhada ou não essa passou a ser meu sonho de consumo!"_

O rapaz praticamente a seguiu. Ignorou totalmente a cara de poucos amigos que a mulher estava no momento.

- Deseja algo, moço?

- Desejo conhecer-te melhor, bela senhorita.

- Argh, não consigo acreditar nisso... – a jovem acelerou os passos.

- Algo errado em querer estar contigo? Vejo que a senhorita está desacompanhada e penso que gostaria de um parceiro... – ele agora acompanhava os passos da mulher.

- É? E por que não pensou que eu simplesmente quero sossego e por isso estou sozinha?

- Olhe, não seja tão rude... – o rapaz parou na frente da mulher com o sorriso mais sedutor e inocente do mundo. Seus olhos seguiam ingenuamente os lábios da moça. – Então... O meu nome é Miroku, e a senhorita se chama...?

- Sango... – estava desanimada, mas era educada o bastante para ignora-lo.

- É um imenso prazer conhece-la, senhorita Sango. – Miroku beijou-lhe a mão e a fez corar.

- Er... O prazer é meu... E... Você é sempre educado assim com as moças bonitas? – Essa pergunta pode ter sido estimulante para o próprio ego de Sango, mas no fundo sua pergunta tinha sentido.

- Moças bonitas há de sobra por aqui, não acha? São ricas, belas, intelectuais... – Ele olhava para todos os cantos da parte externa do barco, observando as moças ali presentes, mas sua atenção voltou para os olhos chocolates da moça de um modo profundo. - ... Mas não iguais a você.

- Como sabe? Mal me conhece, mas te digo para não criar falsas esperanças de mim, senhor Miroku.

- Senhor? Por favor, me chame só de Miroku.

- Tudo bem, senh... quer dizer... Miroku – Sango sorriu envergonhada pelo "quase erro" que cometera.

- Você tem um belo sorriso... Ei, pode me dizer o número do seu quarto?

- Como? Não acha isso muito inconveniente?

- Ah... Vocês mulheres sempre pensando maldade de nós homens... - o homem ria descontraído, frustrando a moça. – Eu só quero instruí-la para chegar até ele porque conheço todo esse espaço.

- Ok... Vou ficar no 402...

- É o segundo quarto à esquerda se você pegar o elevador que fica no salão de atrações, perto da grande sala de jantar, logo ali em frente, consegue ver? – ele apontava.

- Obrigada... Foi de grande ajuda...

- Disse logo onde fica seu quarto porque vejo que estou incomodando-te nesse momento...

- Imagine, não está incomodando tanto assim... Mas preciso mesmo ir para o quarto, estou cansada da viagem até aqui, nos vemos por ai, certo? – O sorriso da mulher era forçado, mas mesmo assim lindo.

- Até mais ver, senhorita Sango... – O rapaz estava numa pose de cavalheiro e acenou para a mulher até a mesma sumir entre a multidão dos ricos que estava se preparando para a partida do Cruzeiro.

X-X-X-X-X

Sango já estava deitada na cama luxuosa e bem espaçosa de seu quarto, tentando esquecer todos os problemas, pois agora estava no oceano, queria flutuar como o grande navio, em balanços tranquilos. Fechou os olhos lentamente como se quisesse sentir o mar, só que algo passou por sua cabeça. Algo que ela jamais imaginaria recordar prestes a dormir.

_- Moças bonitas há de sobra por aqui, não acha? São ricas, belas, intelectuais... – Ele olhava para todos os cantos da parte externa do barco, observando as moças ali presentes, mas sua atenção voltou para os olhos chocolates da moça de um modo profundo. - ... Mas não iguais a você._

Ela virou-se na cama e passou a olhar distraída para o teto, automaticamente lembrou-se do efeito que o olhar profundo daquele homem a causou. Um desejo repentino, uma vontade de seduzi-lo e ser seduzida por ele, tudo isso em frações de segundos. Sorriu. Parou de sorrir quando notou o quão cheia de esperanças estava com um homem que ela não sabia nem quem era.

- _"Por que pensei nele agora?" – _Estava inconformada com seu subconsciente. – _"Ah, talvez tenha sido porque não tenho nada melhor para pensar mesmo..."_

Depois dessa dose de auto explicação Sango cerrou os olhos e não demorou muito para adormecer sozinha naquele quarto. Apenas a luz da lua que entrava pela pequena janela testemunhava sua solidão.


	2. A Verdadeira Liberdade

_**Cap II- A verdadeira Liberdade.**_

- A mesa do café da manhã já foi exposta, capitão. Estou dispensado agora?

- Sim, faça proveito de sua folga. – O capitão dirigiu-se para a grande sala de jantar.

A grande sala de jantar era o lugar de todas as refeições do Cruzeiro, fazendo jus ao nome, era bem grande mesmo e deslumbrava com muitos detalhes em ouro e pedras preciosas. Os talheres nas mesas eram tão brilhantes e nítidos quanto um espelho. As mesas eram bem espaçosas e distribuídas de modo que todos ali presentes pudessem desfrutar do céu e do mar pela grande janela de vidro que tinha no ambiente, era tudo impecável.

Assim que Miroku trocou de roupa desceu bem cedo, era um dos primeiros a fazer o desjejum naquele primeiro dia a bordo. Sentou-se para comer numa mesa bem discreta, parecia até que não queria ser notado por ali... Bom, isso não era nem o segundo plano do pensamento dele naquela hora, ele estava pensando em Sango de modo involuntário. Estava imaginando como iria aparecer naquele salão, se estaria mais bela do que quando embarcou... Mas algo o desconcentrou. Ele saiu da mesa como um foguete, escapando de algum olhar.

X-X-X-X-X

Já estava quase passando do horário em que tirariam a mesa do café no Cruzeiro, eram exatamente 09h15min. Nesse exato momento Sango acordou, lentamente olhou para o relógio pensando estar dentro do horário, mas se desesperou ao ver a hora.

- Ah não! Vou perder o café! – Esta frase foi emitida com a moça já pulando da cama indo direto ao banheiro se arrumar.

Quando chegou à grande sala conseguiu pegar o resto de comida que ainda tinha na mesa. Obviamente a mulher ficou frustrada, pois não estava comendo nada fresco. Por sorte um homem veio a sua direção servi-la com frutas frescas e um suco bem atrativo.

- Vai preferir comer isto aqui, senhorita... – Ele sentou-se à mesa oferecendo a boa comida.

- Senhor... Ahn... Miroku. Bom dia – Ela sorriu gentilmente, afinal ele a trouxe algo decente para comer.

- Eu sei que a comida por aqui quando passa das 8h sempre fica abandonada, por isso lhe trouxe isto – Ele apontou para a comida.

- Confesso que salvou o meu dia porque não consigo ficar de bom humor se não comer algo decente de manhã.

- Entendo... Assim como eu.

Estranhamente ele parecia não querer seduzi-la, parecia ser amigo de anos dela. Sango até gostou de sua companhia já que as amizades que teve sempre foram interesseiras. Se ele estava ali era porque era rico, então não estaria interessada em seu dinheiro.

Ao terminar de comer eles deram uma volta pelo Cruzeiro e Miroku a apresentou todos os cantos do mesmo. Era tudo luxuoso e enorme. Ele a contou também das festas que tinha depois do jantar, quais dias eram melhores para ficar no salão de atrações ou não, o dia inteiro passou-se diante dos olhos deles e nem perceberam, estavam descontraídos e a fala do homem já não parecia maliciosa, parecia gostar da companhia dela tanto quanto a própria moça. Uma nova amizade, quem sabe?

X-X-X-X-X

- Veja lá, Sango! O pôr-do-Sol! – Miroku a puxou pela mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

- Ahn... – Antes mesmo de se manifestar estava sendo carregada pelo homem até a ponta dianteira do navio. Evidente que estava com o coração disparado. Ora, já havia pensado nele e ficado sob efeito dos lindos olhos azuis do rapaz, agora estava de mãos dadas com ele. A mulher chegava a tremer de nervosismo.

Quando já estavam na ponta, a paisagem parecia estar mais bela do que nunca. Todo aquele dia tinha sido mais que especial para Sango, um dia que ela nunca tinha vivido. Sem falsidades, se mentiras e interesses.

- É lindo não é...? – Miroku não tirava os olhos do reflexo do Sol no mar e isso só realçava a cor de seus olhos. Isso fascinou a mulher.

- Aham... Não deve existir nada mais belo... – Não era a vista que a jovem apreciava naquele momento, estava mais interessada em admirar aquela beleza máscula ao seu lado. Mas disfarçou muito bem porque ele não percebeu nada.

- Sente esse vento batendo em nós dois? Particularmente me dá uma sensação de liberdade. – O vento surpreendentemente aumentou e as madeixas escuras do rapaz estavam voando mais que o normal. Ele a fitou ingênuo – Esse é um dos momentos que mais aprecio na vida. Aqui as classes sociais não nos definem, somos apenas criações da natureza em contato com outros fenômenos naturais. É aqui que me sinto vivo de verdade.

Ele arrancou um sorriso bobo da mulher. As frases de Miroku eram tão lindas... Ele poderia ser real? Ela decidiu imita-lo: sentiu o vento mais profundo batendo em seus cabelos e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo todo aquele ar puro e concluiu – É verdade, sinto como se eu fizesse parte do vento...

- E está voando tão livre quanto ele, certo?

- Exatamente! – ela reabriu os olhos o fitando.

- O último raio de Sol desapareceu. Obrigado por ter compartilhado isso comigo.

- Eu que o agradeço por fazer desse um dos dias mais verdadeiros da minha vida.

- Como assim "verdadeiro"? – ele agora caminhava pelos largos corredores seguido dela.

- Meus pais e meu irmão morreram quando eu tinha 16 anos e me deixaram uma herança gorda. Mas isso só atraiu gente interesseira em minha vida, algumas dessas pessoas são meus tios, que foram meus tutores e agora não posso tira-los da minha casa porque eles têm o direito de 10 % dos meus bens e querem continuar na casa. – ela fitava Miroku com um ar de desgosto. – Agora eu convivo com a minha "linda família", entende? São todos falsos, todos... – Sango abaixou a cabeça retraindo sua voz ao dizer a última frase. Miroku percebeu isto.

- Me parece que não falou só de seus tios agora...

- Mais que droga... Você percebe tudo mesmo...

- Qualquer um perceberia que você foi iludida por alguém, mas se não quiser falar disso mudaremos de assunto, não tem problema. – ele fez um leve carinho nos ombros da moça na tentativa de reanima-la.

- O nome dele era Kuranosuke. Não passava de um falso rico que só queria se aproximar de mim para conseguir metade dos meus bens casando-se comigo. E eu me iludi. Me apaixonei por toda aquela mentira que ele dizia pra mim...

- Ei, Sango... – o rapaz percebeu os olhos da moça enxerem de lágrimas e antes que as mesmas caíssem, ele as secou delicadamente. – O que importa é que agora estás livre dele. Lembra? Estás tão livre quanto o vento... – Ele a ofereceu um abraço terno e ela aceitou.

O abraço foi forte e mexeu com ambos. Miroku estava sentindo-se culpado e Sango confortável em seus braços. Depois de sentir o abraço carente e quente daquela moça, o rapaz percebera que com ela não podia brincar, não podia e nem queria. Ela era diferente das outras que ele passou a vida seduzindo naquele grande navio. As outras saíam rapidamente da sua vida e não o feria. Mas algo o dizia que se fizesse algo para Sango jamais iria se perdoar.

- Eu preciso ir agora, Sango.

- Já, Miroku? Eu queria que ficasse mais um pouco comigo...

Ele apenas sorriu. Se sentiu a homem mais feliz do mundo com a confissão da mulher, mas não esquecera que não podia ficar mais ali, alimentando uma mentira. Apenas virou-se e misturou-se com outras pessoas até sumir de vista.

- O que quis dizer esse sorriso? Por que se foi agora? – Ela falava em tom baixo, mas parecia falar com ele.

X-X-X-X-X

Depois do jantar a mulher foi para o salão de atrações para distrair-se. Ela não estava tão distraída assim, tinha esperanças de encontrar Miroku por lá. Mas a noite se passou e ele não deu nenhum sinal do fumaça. Ela ficou lá até tarde e mesmo assim o homem continuou sumido. Subiu para seu quarto, desnorteada.

"_Será que ele vai aparecer amanhã? Claro que vai, ele só fez isso de brincadeira, só pode ser!" _- Era incrível como Sango vivia criando frases auto motivadoras. Ela não admitia que estava morrendo de saudades de um homem que conheceu fazia dois dias e que não via a menos de 5 horas. Estava acontecendo o que a jovem temia: uma nova paixão.


	3. A festa de Réveillon

_**Cap III- A festa de Réveillon.**_

O cruzeiro durava 15 dias incluindo a passagem de ano. Os integrantes embarcaram 5 dias antes do ano novo, parecia ser muito tempo, mas não era.

Já havia passado 5 dias que Sango estava no grande navio. 4 dias que Miroku não deu mais as caras. Ela pensara nele o tempo todo, o procurava em todos os cantos. Já estava óbvio para a moça que ele estava fugindo dela, mas ela não queria acreditar nisso. Aliás, não queria pensar em nada que a frustrasse naquele dia. Era dia 31 de dezembro, o último dia do ano, o dia em que todos alimentam esperanças para que o próximo ano seja melhor que o atual. A mulher não pensava diferente, tinha votos de confiança de que no seu próximo ano mudaria sua vida. Mas antes, no último dia do ano ela encontraria Miroku para falar poucas e boas para ele.

Ele vai ouvir tudo o que tem para ouvir! Seria melhor ele não vir atrás de mim, já que era pra sumir desse jeito!– Ela conversava com a própria imagem no espelho. Estava quase pronta para a grande festa de réveillon que teria no barco naquela noite.

Ela desceu para a área externa do barco, aonde seria a festa. Estava linda num vestido longo branco, parecia uma integrante da realeza. Ela chamou a atenção de todos os cavalheiros, até mesmo dos acompanhados. Estava um pedaço de mau caminho total.

X-X-X-X-X

Miroku estava ansioso. Ansioso para reencontrar Sango, mesmo sabendo que isso era errado da parte dele. Mas o homem passou cada segundo dos 4 dias pensando nela, toda vez que a via sua vontade era de correr até lá, mas só se escondia e sempre dizia para ele mesmo que era para o bem dela. Mas hoje seria inevitável, era ano novo, pelo menos aquele dia queria estar com ela. Seu olhar desviou para um belo corpo coberto por um lindo vestido, ao olhar para o rosto da dona daquele corpo escultural não se espantou, afinal era a Sango, perfeitamente linda como sempre. Sorriu feito bobo e procurou se aproximar dela para atraí-la para um lugar mais vazio.

X-X-X-X-X

Sango avistou aquele homem que balançara seu coração depois de longos 4 dias. Estava aliviada e ao mesmo tempo com raiva. Ela o viu e o seguiu, sabia que ele apareceu pra ela de propósito. Quando foram para a parte traseira do navio, onde estava praticamente vazia ela acelerou os passos e levou uma mão até o ombro dele, pronta para falar tudo o que havia planejado.

- Você não passa de um salafrário, Miroku! Eu não sei como caí na sua historinha, mas agor... – Ela foi interrompida.

Miroku pegou Sango firmemente pela cintura roubando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Os lábios de ambos se encontraram com muito desejo, a moça agarrou-se ao rapaz e acariciou-o as costas docemente, não sabia mais se queria falar aquelas coisas pra ele. O homem estava matando sua saudade com aquele beijo, estava hipnotizado ao sentir o corpo delicado da mulher em seus braços. O beijo só cessou quando Sango se afastou puxando fortemente o ar pela boca. Ambos estavam visivelmente ofegantes e satisfeitos.

- Eu não parei de pensar em você, Sango. Você mexeu comigo... – Ele sorria olhando-a nos olhos.

- Então por que sumiu? Eu queria você perto de mim o tempo todo. Procurei-te em todos os lugares daqui e não achei. Pensei até que tinha pulado do navio só para fugir de mim.

- Jamais fugiria de você por vontade própria...

- Então por que sumiu? Eu quero saber por que me deixara tão perdida assim.

- Apenas perdoe-me, minha princesa... – Ele a beijou novamente fazendo-a esquecer de exigir explicações.

Passaram a noite de réveillon juntos, todas as atrações da noite foram apreciadas por eles dois, pareciam um casal recém-casado. Até na hora do jantar não se afastaram, resolveram sentar em grupo com 3 mulheres, elas pareciam conhecer Miroku.

- Então... Vocês casaram tem pouco tempo, não é? – perguntou uma delas enquanto jantavam.

- Casamos? Não somos casados! – Sango respondeu e Miroku riu da pergunta da moça.

- Vocês parecem casados mesmo... – outra moça confirmou.

- Imagina! nos conhecemos aqui mesmo. – Miroku a respondia querendo mudar o assunto, pois percebeu que a terceira mulher estava incomodada com isso.

- Que lindo! Então você são pombinhos apaixonados num navio, como no Titanic! – As meninas estavam empolgadas com aquilo, mas a terceira resolveu interromper.

- Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto porque estou incomodada com isso. – ela tinha um cabelo castanho longo, que estava caído nos ombros. Naquele momento ela o jogou para trás e olhou diretamente para Miroku.

- Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Sango percebeu a troca de olhar de Miroku e a mulher.

- Sango, venha comigo um instante? – O homem já levantou segurando a mão dela.

- Como assim? Por quê? O que está acontecendo? – a fúria podia ser vista nos olhos da jovem.

- Venha, por favor, Sango! – Ele conseguiu levantar a mulher puxando-a de um modo delicado.

Os dois se afastaram das meninas, mas Sango aproveitou para tentar fugir de Miroku também, estava pensando em mil e uma coisas. Por que aquela mulher ficara tão sentida com o assunto que rolava na mesa? Ela só sabia que queria se afastar dele naquele momento.

Ele a seguiu até o quarto dela, mesmo depois de levar uma "portada" na cara ficou ali, batendo na mesma, chamando a atenção da mulher.

- Por que você tá assim? Vamos conversar... Abre a porta, Sango...

A tentativa incessante do rapaz constituiu a desistência da moça, que abriu a porta e sentou na cama com cara de poucos amigos. O rapaz fechou a porta e virou-se para ela.

- Aquela é a Shima. A conheci ano passado na última viagem do ano desse Cruzeiro.

- Legal... E eu devo estar atrapalhando vocês... Deve ser por isso que sumiu né...

- Não, Sango, não é nada disso! Eu deixei bem claro que eu não gosto dela desde o ano passado. – Ele sentou ao lado da mulher, fazendo com que a mesma o olhasse nos olhos. – Mas ela voltou pra me procurar, porque não se conformou com o fato de eu ter sido "patife" com ela – Ele deu ênfase a palavra "patife" ao se explicar.

- E você realmente foi, não acha?

- Eu só fui sincero, ela não passou de uma diversão para mim, eu só disse isso gentilmente.

- Diversão é? E eu sou o que? – Ela olhava interessada em saber.

- É muito mais que isso. Eu posso dizer que estou apaixonado... – Ele desviava o olhar para os lábios da mulher.

- Apaixonado? Isso não é muito profundo não? – Ela se entregava a vontade de beija-lo e aproximava seu rosto ainda mais do dele.

- Não... – Ele a beijou com vontade e ela retribuiu da mesma maneira.

O beijo provocava ambos e era motivador estarem no quarto sozinhos. Miroku deitou-se por cima de Sango, e com o atrito dos corpos o calor só ia aumentando cada vez mais.

A noite estava quase ao fim, ou seja, faltava pouco para o ano novo. Mas o casal estava no quarto se amando de um jeito mais profundo. Ao longo do ato o rapaz descobriu que a moça era virgem, mas mesmo assim ela não negou a bela noite que deu ao rapaz e a ela mesma.

X-X-X-X-X

Estavam despidos na cama. Estavam sentados e Sango estava com a cabeça encostada no belo peitoral do homem. Miroku acariciava os cabelos da mulher incansavelmente, ambos estavam sorridentes, satisfeitos. Era tudo o que os dois estavam desejando desde que se conheceram, afinal.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrara no ouvido de sua amada. Sabia que dessa vez ele não iria esquecê-la. Sabia que foi errado o que havia feito naquela noite, mas precisava dela no seu último dia e no primeiro dia do ano.

- Eu também te amo. – Ela correspondia sorridente. – Isso é estranho, não é? Conhecemos-nos a tão pouco tempo e estamos dizendo que nos amamos, enquanto isso pode ser apenas um encanto... – Ela olhou para o rapaz, agora expressava uma feição preocupada.

- Não é encanto, eu sei disso porque nunca senti por nenhuma outra mulher o que eu estou sentindo por você. – Seu olhar era fixo no da moça, era incrível como ela o prendera num só sentimento.

- É... Algo me diz que não é um encanto também...

Deu meia noite e puderam-se ouvir os fogos do quarto de Sango. Os dois olharam da cama mesmo o céu cheio de cores de fogos de artifício pela janela. A jovem então se levantou e vestiu-se com um roupão de ceda, pegou duas taças e um espumante no frigobar. Serviu a bebida para ela e para seu acompanhante. Sentou novamente na cama e deu um beijo terno nos lábios de Miroku.

- Feliz ano novo, senhor Miroku. – ela sorriu.

- Feliz ano novo, senhorita Sango. – ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Os dois beberam o espumante e se descontraíram conversando durante toda a noite, às vezes a tal conversa era interrompida por carícias e beijos, por frases bonitas e sorrisos bobos. Tudo parecia estar perfeito, o ano prometia ser finalmente bom para aquele casal. Sango finalmente estava despreocupada com o que sentia, só aceitava e se entregava mais e mais para aquele lindo homem, dono do par de olhos que mais a encantava. Miroku estava satisfeito com o novo sentimento que Sango despertou nele, não sabia que estar apaixonado era melhor do que ter várias mulheres de uma só vez. Ele queria estar apenas com ela, e com mais ninguém.

Os próximos 10 dias de Cruzeiro prometiam mil e uma felicidades para os dois e nada poderia atrapalha-los. Será mesmo?


	4. O que me tornou mais fria

_**Cap IV- O Que Me Tornou Mais Fria.**_

Um raio de Sol invadiu o quarto e refletiu diretamente para os olhos de uma Sango mais mulher do que nunca. Automaticamente fez-se um sorriso em seu rosto, só por ter relembrado da noite maravilhosa de réveillon que passara com Miroku. Por falar em Miroku... Onde ele estava?

- Miroku? – a mulher arregalou os olhos e o procurou por todos os cantos. – Não pode ser... Ele não pode ter sumido de novo... – a feição de Sango mudara para algo melancólico.

Inconformada com o sumiço do homem ela encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e abraçou as próprias pernas. Mas seu coração disparou de felicidade ao ver seu amado entrando no quarto por si só com uma linda bandeja de café da manhã.

- Mesmo depois de acordar continuas linda! Bom dia, princesa. – Beijou-lhe a testa e deixou a bandeja no criado mudo perto da cama.

- Eu podia jurar que tinha sumido de novo... – o suspiro de alívio da mulher foi tão forte que qualquer um perceberia que estava realmente preocupada.

- Jamais faria isso com você... É que eu costumo acordar cedo, então resolvi fazer um agrado a você.

- Nossa... Como consegue ter acesso a cozinha do Cruzeiro?

- Ahn... Digamos que isso é uma artimanha que não posso contar se não acaba o encanto. – Ele sorriu para sua amada.

- Hm, to achando você muito bonzinho para ser de verdade. Será mesmo que não estou num sonho? – Sango parecia estar hipnotizada por Miroku.

- Bom... Se for pelo menos estamos juntos nele, não é verdade? É sinal de que pensa em mim. – o rapaz não resistiu em dar um selinho na moça. – Mas agora vamos comer?

- Claro, meu amor!

Era surpreendente como o modo de ser daquela mulher que não acreditava no sentimento dos outros havia mudado tanto. Tão surpreendente quanto a mudança do homem que Miroku era antes de conhecer Sango...

X-X-X-X-X

Definitivamente Miroku virou o hobby predileto de Sango nos últimos 10 dias que faltavam para terminar o Cruzeiro. Às vezes, quando o casal se esbarrava em Shima, Miroku procurava se afastar cada vez mais, talvez para evitar brigas com a sua amada, quem sabe... Ele parecia valoriza-la mais que tudo, parecia que aqueles 10 dias eram os últimos em que estaria com Sango, e ela percebia esse jeito do Miroku, mas relevava, o importante é que estavam juntos e ela estava sentindo uma felicidade que jamais sentira depois que seus pais e irmão faleceram.

Nove dias haviam se passado rapidamente ao ver dos pombinhos, no dia seguinte já iriam desembarcar, mas mesmo assim procuravam aproveitar cada segundo da viagem.

X-X-X-X-X

Todos ali presentes levantaram para aplaudir o grupo de bailarinas que acabara de se apresentar no salão de atrações. Aplaudiram com muito gosto, pois aquela tinha sido a última apresentação da viagem. Todos iam desembarcar logo de manhã cedo.

- Você gostou da apresentação, amor?

- Adorei, foi linda! – Sango respondia Miroku diante da multidão ainda aplaudindo. – Pena que tudo acaba amanhã...

- Esquece isso, vamos aproveitar cada segundo, certo? – o homem a abraçara por trás e beijara seu pescoço docemente. Aproveitou a proximidade para sussurrar ao seu ouvido. – Eu te amo, Sango.

- Eu também te amo, Miroku... – aquela proximidade toda estremecia o corpo da mulher e ela amava isso.

- Nunca se esqueça disso, não importa o que aconteça...

- Nossa! Você tá falando como se esse fosse o último dia que estaremos juntos... Não é, certo?

- Você realmente acha que é isso que eu quero? Nunca... – o rapaz agora estava virado de frente para sua amada, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Então você vai desembarcar comigo, nos casaremos e teremos muitos herdeiros de nossos bens...

O homem não respondeu sua amada porque estava olhando para o capitão como se tivesse que sair dali naquele momento. O capitão começou a se aproximar do casal e Miroku apenas sorriu e puxou Sango. – Temos que sair daqui.

- Por... Por que isso de novo? – obviamente não era a primeira vez que Miroku estava fazendo isso.

- Só venha comigo, amor. – ele acelerava os passos e quase que a moça não conseguia alcança-lo.

Finalmente chegaram ao lado externo do navio, estava ventando bastante e a mulher estava com frio. Como todo bom cavalheiro o rapaz tirou seu paletó e cobriu as costas da friorenta Sango.

- Obrigada, amor... – ela beijou-lhe os lábios ternamente, mas logo parou. – Mas por que corremos tanto até aqui?

Antes mesmo do rapaz poder responder um grupo de seguranças rodeou o casal e o capitão logo foi até Miroku pegando suas mãos e algemando-as.

- Eu tentei dar uma chance pra você, mas não fez por merecer! – o capitão continuava a falar rudemente com Miroku e o mesmo só ouvia cabisbaixo. – Agora além de ser demitido vai responder por seus atos na cadeia!

Sango estava totalmente confusa. Cadeia? Demitido?

- Alguém pode me explicar que diabo está acontecendo aqui? – A mulher perdeu a paciência e gritou para o capitão, que fingiu não ouvir e levou Miroku para a cabine aonde o prederia temporariamente.

- Senhorita, venha conosco – um dos guardas disse.

- Não vou enquanto não me derem uma explicação!

- Saberá de tudo se vier conosco.

Ela não tinha outra opção a não ser ir com eles. Foi levada pelos seguranças até a cabine do capitão a bordo. Enquanto o capitão estava sentado numa cadeira de frente para ela, Miroku encontrava-se algemado dentro de uma pequena cela logo atrás do homem que o prendera. Não parava de olhar para Sango nenhum segundo sequer, seu olhar era de lamento. Enquanto ela era informada da verdadeira identidade de Miroku não trocou um olhar sequer com o homem.

- Então, senhorita Sango. Miroku era um funcionário do Cruzeiro fazia 4 anos. Mas nos 2 últimos anos recebemos reclamações e até denúncias de senhoritas que foram enganadas por ele, assim como você.

- Não... – sua voz já estava extremamente rouca de tanto que segurava o choro.

- Infelizmente sim, senhorita. Esse rapaz seduzia as mulheres com o álibi de um jovem rico, pegava seus dinheiros e diamantes que elas traziam. Ele fazia isso no dia do desembarque e depois dizia para elas que não tinha sentimentos reais para desembarcar e viver com elas.

Cada palavra parecia uma facada no coração da moça. Já havia conhecido Kuranosuke e agora Miroku também a iludira, o caso atual a machucara muito mais já que havia realmente se apaixonado por Miroku e perdido sua virgindade tão valorizada com ele. Sem perceber o desanimo da moça o frio capitão continuou falando.

- Ele jurou parar com isso, mas ano passado o fato se repetiu e agora novamente. Me perdoe pelo transtorno. Sua estadia no Cruzeiro vai ser totalmente por nossa conta, para nos redimirmos do tal transtorno e... – sua voz foi abafada por um grito.

- Se o que você queria era o meu dinheiro por que não me avisou? Eu preferia ter dado tudo de uma vez do que sentir esse desgosto que estou sentindo agora! – Sango já não estava se importando com as incontáveis lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto enquanto berrava.

Ela foi até a cela e ficou de frente para Miroku o olhando com total ódio e fúria.

- Não vai ser com cadeia que você vai pagar o que fez pra mim e para as outras mulheres... Você vai apodrecer por dentro. Você morrer sozinho... Nunca vai saber o que é ter uma vida digna e feliz... Seu maldito! – o desespero lhe subiu a cabeça e não resistiu em estapear o rosto do rapaz que ouvira tudo calado apenas a olhando com a velha cara de arrependimento.

- Eu não iria fazer isso com você... Eu mudei desde que te conheci. Eu te amo. – talvez a ardência do rosto junto com a amargura em seu peito fizera com que sua voz saísse baixa.

- Cala a boca! Não ouse dizer mais nenhuma mentira para mim! – somente quando o seu berro passou a incomodar os próprios ouvidos a mulher resolver falar num tom mais baixo. – Você não tem noção do quanto eu te odeio...

Ela saiu dali tão rápido quanto uma flecha, o capitão até tentou impedi-la, mas reconheceu o sofrimento da mulher. Miroku não estava conformado com tudo que tinha acontecido, só sentia uma forte dor no peito por ver o sofrimento de sua amada e ouvir as coisas horríveis que dissera para ele. O homem estava mais preocupado com a saudade e o arrependimento que iria tomar o lugar de Sango, não estava nem mais ligando com o fato de ser um homem preso.

X-X-X-X-X

O dia mal tinha clareado e Sango já não estava mais na cama. Ela não pregara o olho a noite toda, não conseguia associar tudo o que tinha acontecido com os 9 dias maravilhosos que teve a bordo, as lágrimas já vinha involuntariamente e ela nem tentava lutar contra essa fraqueza.

Todas as malas estavam prontas. Na cama ainda tinha o cheiro de Miroku, no fundo ela não queria sair dali, mas precisava virar essa página de vez.

A roupa que desembarcara naquele dia era preta, demostrando o luto em homenagem a sua alma morta que iria carregar a partir de agora. Se antes de embarcar ela já era uma mulher fria, agora ela passaria a ser muito mais.


	5. Memórias Inapagáveis

_**Cap V- Memórias inapagáveis.**_

A mulher corria feito uma louca com o carro e quando chegou em casa não fez diferente, entrou como uma flecha pela porta e correu até uma criança com um corte profundo na perna que sangrava muito. A criança chorava de desespero e era visível que esta já estará fraca de tanto perder sangue.

- Filho!

- Mamãe! – o lindo menininho de 5 anos dizia em meio ao choro.

- Vem no meu colo, vamos logo para o hospital porque as pessoas dessa casa são imprestáveis! – ela estava com muita raiva por ninguém ter socorrido seu filho.

Pôde-se ouvir uma voz no fundo, bem reconhecida pela moça. A voz de sua tia.

- Foi só um machucadinho que ele fez brincando no quintal. Esse menino é muito dramático! – uma mulher de meia idade adentrou a sala onde estava a moça com o filho e a encarou diretamente enquanto segurava uma xícara tranquilamente. – Igual à você...

Sango pôde sentir o peso da ironia na frase da tia, sentiu o ódio subir à cabeça, mas estava muito mais preocupada com seu filho e então o levou diretamente para o hospital. Parecia que todos esqueciam que o menino tinha hemofilia, assim como o pai de Sango. O sangue não coagula sem a ajuda de remédios e isso podia causar uma hemorragia, mas ninguém naquela casa se importava.

X-X-X-X-X

Ao chegar no hospital a mulher parecia inquieta, estava desesperada pelo fato de seu filho ter que costurar o corte para que não perdesse mais sangue e mesmo com muita insistência o médico pediu para que ela não ficasse na sala porque poderia desencorajar o menino. Finalmente Sango resolveu sentar na poltrona da sala de espera e ali começou a se lembrar do quão complicada foi sua gravidez e principalmente a criação de seu filho nos primeiros meses de vida sem o pai.

_-Flashback-_

_Nos primeiros 3 meses de gravidez._

_- Sango, não acha melhor tirar essa criança? Tenha bom senso e aceite que você nunca vai ser uma boa mãe, ainda mais solteira! – sua tia parecia discutir com ela._

_- É verdade... A ausência do pai desse bebê vai te causar muitos problemas, então antes que esses problemas surjam seria mais adequado abortar... – o tio concordava com a esposa._

_- Não, gente! Eu não vou tirar esse bebê! – os gritos histéricos da mulher pareciam os de uma adolescente- É um ser humano que está dentro de mim e não importa se o pai dele está aqui ou não, isso não vem ao caso agora... – Sango entristeceu ao se lembrar do pai de seu filho. Pôs a mão na barriga delicadamente. - ... Eu vou cuidar dele e vocês não vão se meter nisso..._

_Nos primeiros 8 meses de vida do bebê._

_Sango embalava seu filho nos braços querendo acalma-lo de qualquer jeito._

_- Não chora filho, calma... – sua voz era carinhosa._

_Então ela resolveu sentar na cama e colocar seu filho sentado em seu colo de frente para ela. O menino parou de chorar e ficou a olha-la com seus familiares olhos azuis fixamente. Ao olhar o menino era impossível dizer que não era filho de Miroku. Era uma criança linda, e bem parecida com ela até... Mas os olhos eram do pai, e o modo como ele a olhava também era idêntico ao modo como Miroku fazia. Apenas tinha que se conformar em viver com essa lembrança desse homem, por amor ao filho, que por ela, Miroku nunca saberia da existência enquanto estivesse nesse mundo._

_-Fim do flashback-_

- Senhorita? É a mãe de Satoru? – a voz do médico a tirou do transe.

- Sim, senhor. Como ele está?

- Está muito bem. Nós costuramos o corte na perna dele e o medicamos para a auto coagulação do sangue. O medicamento é um pouco forte e ele está adormecido, assim que ele acordar poderá leva-lo para casa. – o médico sorriu para tranquilizar a "mãe coruja". - Mas não deixe que ele faça muito esforço com aquela perna porque se o ferimento abrir de novo ele pode perder muito mais sangue do que antes, já que está costurado.

- Entendi, doutor. – Sango levantou-se da poltrona – Mas eu posso ficar lá até ele acordar?

- Claro que pode! É a segunda sala à direita. – o médico a cumprimentou e saiu depressa assim que ouviu a chamada de seu nome para atender uma emergência.

X-X-X-X-X

O menino não estava em um quarto, mas sim numa sala onde estava acompanhado de mais dois pacientes que estavam tomando medicamento na veia, cada um acompanhado de uma enfermeira. Era uma sala para os pacientes com casos não muito graves, melhor dizendo.

- Meu bebê... – a mulher ficava acariciando os cabelos do pequeno sem parar.

O paciente que estava de costas para a pequena cama de Satoru estava curioso com o caso do menino, pois ele sequer derramou uma lágrima enquanto os médicos costuravam sua perna. Era um menininho muito forte. Então o rapaz se esforçou e virou-se para olhar Satoru, mas ficou abismado ao ver quem era a mãe do menino. Aquela mulher era inconfundível em sua vida.

- Sa... Sango? – o tom de sua voz foi baixo. Um sussurro.

- O que disse, senhor? –a enfermeira perguntou atentamente.

- Na... Nada

- Tens certeza?

- Sim... – ele virou-se antes que ela nota-se sua presença. – Enfermeira, acho que me sinto melhor da dor de cabeça. Já está bom de medicamento...

- Se você diz, então vamos tira-lo – a jovem tirou a agulha do braço do rapaz e tapou com um pedaço de algodão.

Logo o homem foi liberado do hospital, mas antes de sair daquela sala olhou mais uma vez para a mulher e o menino, estava muito confuso.

"_Será que é o filho dela?"_ – pensava distante enquanto andava. – Se for é sinal de que ela formou uma família e está vivendo muito feliz... Ainda bem... Ainda bem que ela não sofre mais por mim...

Depois de dizer tudo isso olhando para o céu com um sorriso no rosto o homem suspirou. Miroku ficou feliz em poder ver o rosto da amada novamente, depois de longos 6 anos, cujos 4 primeiros passara cumprindo pena em liberdade. Ela estava ainda mais linda e ele ainda mais apaixonado. Sentiu a falta de Sango como jamais havia sentido falta de outra mulher em sua vida, mas o fato de vê-la com uma criança o desmotivou a procurar falar com ela. O receio de entrar na vida daquela mulher novamente e destruí-la como da última vez tomava conta do rapaz. Então ele preferia estar longe a que a prejudicando.

X-X-X-X-X

Já havia passado 2 meses depois disso tudo e Sango resolveu largar o emprego e administrar os negócios da família investindo, pois assim tinha mais tempo para ficar com Satoru.

- Mamãe, olha só o que eu achei! – o menino foi correndo sorridente até sua mãe.

- Uau, que lindo! Sabe o que é isso? – Sango abaixou para ficar na altura do filho.

- Não sei não. É o que?

- Uma estrela-do-mar. – a mulher segurou na mão do menino e o levou até a beira do mar. – Vem lá de longe, filho. – ela apontou para o oceano.

- É lá do fundo beeeeeeem fundo, não é? – Satoru tentava apontar para o horizonte, mas se distraiu ao ver um grande Cruzeiro navegando. – Mamãe, o que é aquele barcão?

- É um Cruzeiro... – seu coração apertou ao dizer isso, imediatamente se lembrou de tudo que já viveu num certo cruzeiro, com uma certa pessoa.

- Eu quero ir para lá... – saltitante ele entrou na frente da mãe, totalmente empolgado – Vamos algum dia, vamos? Eu gosto muito de barcão!

A alegria repentina de seu filho a fez sorrir e então ela balançou a cabeça positivamente respondendo a pergunta do filho.

- Eba! Quando vamos? Ein? Vamos poder morar lá? Lá tem o que por dentro? Tem marinheiros?

- Ei, Satoru! Uma pergunta de cada vez, filho! – ela gargalhava da empolgação do menino. – Na semana que vem, no dia do seu aniversário nós vamos e depois de 5 dias voltamos por causa da sua escola, ta bem?

- Tá, tá bem sim! Mas você me promete que vamos, mamãe? – Satoru esticou o dedo mindinho para entrelaçar com o de sua mãe, selando a promessa.

- Prometo, meu anjinho! – depois de "selar" a promessa Sango não resistiu em pegar o menino no colo e enchê-lo de cócegas.

Aquele menino era a única felicidade dela e por isso fazia de tudo para vê-lo bem e feliz. Afinal, mesmo sendo fruto de seu amor por Miroku, jamais esquecera que fez Satoru por livre e espontânea vontade e o fez quando estava no momento mais feliz de sua vida, isso ela não podia negar.

X-X-X-X-X

Durante esses meses observar a vida de Sango virara rotina para aquele homem. Sempre que podia procurava ir para os lugares onde ela costumava frequentar para ficar admirando-a. Mas nesse dia ele a encontrou sem querer, resolveu ir à praia para recordar toda a sua vida a bordo, desde que começou a trabalhar no Cruzeiro até conhecer Sango e por final ser demitido e preso.

Mais uma vez percebera que ela estava acompanhada da criança, mas nunca de um homem. O que isso poderia significar? Não importava. Miroku só sabia que se sentia muito feliz ao notar o quanto aquela criança a fazia sorrir, era como se ele tivesse orgulho daquele menino, por fazer por ela tudo o que ele não fez, por dar a ela um amor sincero desde o início.

Notou que Sango havia se afastado um pouco para comprar uma bebida e aproveitou para acenar para aquele menino. O menino sorriu de ponta a ponta ao vê-lo, Satoru era sempre muito simpático.

"_O sorriso dele é idêntico ao dela..." _– foi a primeira coisa que o rapaz notara no menino. Talvez a única, pois nem passou por sua cabeça comparar o olhar do menino com o próprio olhar.

O rapaz resolveu sair dali assim que viu Sango retornar para o menino.

- Filho, estava sorrindo para quem?

- Para o moço que deu "tchau" para mim... – o pequenino apontou para um ângulo vazio – ele está ali.

- Mas não tem ninguém ali... Como ele era?

- Ele tinha o cabelo curto da cor igual ao meu, e o olho também. – a frustração do menino ao ver que Miroku tinha ido embora foi notável – Mas agora ele já foi, mamãe...

- Será que era o Miroku? – a mulher acabou pensando em voz alta.

- Que Miroku, mamãe? – Satoru perguntava curioso.

- Nã... Não é ninguém importante, anjinho. – seu sorriso forçado era sua maior armadura naquele momento. – Agora vamos para casa? Amanhã você tem aula.

- Eu sei... Mas não se esquece da viagem no barcão, tá mamãe? – a criança dizia empolgada enquanto saía de mão dada com a mãe da praia.

- Vai ser impossível esquecer com você me lembrando toda hora, né. – Sango ria.

Depois que parou para pensar seria a primeira vez que ela estaria de volta a um Cruzeiro desde a última vez. Passaram-se 6 anos e agora tinha um filho, e o levaria consigo para o lugar que um dia foi seu maior sonho e ao mesmo tempo seu maior pesadelo.


	6. Uma luz no fim do túnel

_**Cap VI – Uma luz no fim do túnel.**_

- Já está pronto, Satoru?

- Espera só um pouquinho, mãezinha! – o menino berrou do quarto.

Ele pegou um caderno de desenhar e um estojo, logo saiu correndo para o carro, onde sua mãe o prenderia na cadeirinha.

- Por que pegou isso? – Sango perguntou curiosa enquanto colocava o cinto do menino.

- Porque eu quero desenhar o mar quando eu estiver lá no barcão.

- Entendi, meu artista... – ela deu um beijo na testa do filho e bagunçou carinhosamente o cabelo dele.

A mulher entrou no carro e deu a partida em direção ao porto onde iam embarcar no Cruzeiro. Estava sentindo muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo: receio, ansiedade, felicidade, remorso. Mas era o aniversário de Satoru e ela precisava fazer daquele o melhor dia do ano para ele.

Para aproveitar o dia Sango escolheu embarcar de manhã, e logo que embarcaram o menino já estava deslumbrado. Corria de um lado pro outro para ver o mar de todos os ângulos possíveis. Sorrio para todos que contemplavam sua fofura. E Sango, claro, sempre atrás dele, já estava enlouquecendo porque ele não parava quieto em lugar nenhum, mas ainda assim estava aproveitando a bela paisagem junto com seu filho, estava se distraindo e aos poucos apagando a ideia de que essa viagem poderia ser um desastre como da última vez.

- Ih! Olha lá, mamãe, golfinhos! – o menino se debruçava para olhar os golfinhos melhor.

- Filho, não se pendura desse jeito! Vai acabar caindo. – desesperada pegou pela cintura do menino e o afastou um pouco da grade.

Esse ato chamou a atenção de uma moça elegante, de cabelos curtos até o ombro, que logo reconheceu Sango. Resolveu ir até ela.

- Olá. Você é a Sango, não é? – a moça esticou a mão para cumprimenta-la.

- Sim, sou eu mesma... – Sango a cumprimentou.- Mas eu a conheço de onde?

- Não se recorda do meu rosto? Sou a Shima.

- Shi...ma... Ah, agora eu me lembro. – estava insegura com a presença daquela mulher por ali, era como se Miroku também estivesse lá e todas as outras pessoas do antigo Cruzeiro.

- Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, mas seu rosto é inconfundível... E quem é esse lindo menino? – ela apertara levemente as bochechas de Satoru.

- Meu nome é Satoru, tia. – sempre muito simpático sorriu de ponta a ponta para a mulher.

- Ele é o meu filho. – completou Sango.

- Eu percebo. Ele se parece muito com você, mas mesmo assim faz lembrar muito o Miroku!

Sango gelou ao ouvir o comentário de Shima. Era tão previsível assim o fato de Satoru ser filho de Miroku?

- Quem é Miroku, mãe? Eu já ouvi esse nome várias vezes, mas você nunca me disse quem é...

Logo Shima percebeu tudo. Percebeu pelo olhar vago de Sango quando ela mencionou o nome do rapaz e principalmente pela pergunta do menino. Estava claro que Sango e Miroku não estavam juntos.

- Miroku era uma amigo meu e de sua mãe, querido – rapidamente Shima tentou se corrigir para o alívio de Sango.

- É filho... Eu já te disse que não é ninguém importante... Então por que não vai brincar com as outras crianças do barcão, ein?

- Eu posso?

- Sim, meu amor! Me encontra perto da piscina depois, tá?

- Eba! Tá bem, tá bem! – o pequenino saiu correndo na direção das outras crianças.

Agora Sango estava a sós com Shima e podia conversar tranquilamente.

- Então ele não sabe quem é o pai dele?

- Não... E eu não pretendo contar nunca...

- Por quê? Uma hora ele vai-te por contra a parede e exigir que conte quem é o pai dele.

- Mas até isso chegar já vou ter inventado uma boa desculpa.

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois, afinal de contas?

Sango começou a explicar todo o ocorrido para Shima e foi inevitável chorar ao lembrar-se de toda a história. Shima a consolou mesmo um dia tendo ciúmes dela. Agora tudo era diferente. Ela ainda tinha um imenso carinho por Miroku, mas não o amor que Sango tinha por ele.

- Eu fui uma das mulheres que denunciou Miroku porque ele me enganou profundamente. Mas o denunciei por ódio, porque na verdade ele não tinha roubado nada de mim. Talvez das outras mulheres sim, mas de mim não. Ele estava com medo de ser chamado atenção mais uma vez e ser demitido, então tinha realmente parado de saquear as madames.

- E quem iria garantir que comigo ia ser diferente? Não me roubaria como fazia antes?

- Talvez... Mas se fosse isso ele não me negaria naquela noite... – Shima parecia dizer isso mais para si do que para Sango.

- Que noite?

Shima começou a contar todos os detalhes de uma noite de um dos dias em que Miroku havia sumido de Sango.

_-Flashback-_

_Miroku desceu para o seu quarto fugindo de sua desejada Sango, suspirava de agonia por não estar com ela. Fechou a porta do seu mero quarto de empregado e tirou a camisa e a calça, expondo o maior desejo de Shima, aquele corpo._

_- Olá, bonitão... – Shima surgira do banheiro do quarto e abraçara o rapaz por trás, arranhando seu musculoso peitoral._

_- Shima?! – ele segurou as mãos da moça, que já estavam descendo para um lugar obsceno, e virou-se de frente para ela._

_- Então você ainda lembra da minha voz... – sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Do meu toque..._

_- Como você entrou aqui? – toda a sedução daquela mulher parecia não atingir o homem._

_- Não é isso que importa agora... Estou aqui para te propor uma coisa. – Shima afastou-se um pouco do homem, mais continuou na sua frente desabotoando a blusa que usava._

_Como não era de ferro, Miroku desceu o olhar para os seios de Shima, agora cobertos apenas pelo sutiã, mas não fugiu do objetivo. – Que tipo de proposta quer fazer?_

_- Podemos passar essa e todas as noites juntos e em troca eu te pago o dobro do seu salário aqui... – sua mão pousou na nuca de Miroku e assim o puxou brutalmente para mais perto, deixando o rosto do rapaz no colo de seus seios._

_Era uma proposta irrecusável. Teria uma linda mulher em sua cama todas as noites e ainda seria pago por isso! Mas algo estava o impedindo de aceitar isso. Repentinamente lembrou de Sango e sem pensar duas vezes recusou a proposta e exigiu que Shima vestisse suas roupas e saísse de seu quarto._

_- Por que irá recusar? Não sou o suficiente para você?_

_- Não quero ganhar dinheiro dessa forma... – o homem sentou na cama, desolado. – Eu não quero mais ganhar dinheiro sujo, Shima. Eu conheci uma pessoa que me ensinou que o dinheiro não é tudo._

_- E quem te ensinou isso? Uma mulher rica? – Shima parecia rir da própria ironia que fizera._

_- Ela é rica sim, mas é desprovida de sentimentos verdadeiros. Para mim sentimentos eram inúteis, mas ela mostrou que eles podem mudar a vida de uma pessoa. Do jeito que mudou a minha..._

_-Fim do flashback-_

- Ele falou tudo isso mesmo? – Sango estava com o coração acelerado.

- Sim... Por isso que fiquei com raiva de vocês dois na festa de ano novo. Vocês pareciam muito felizes e o pior de tudo é que vocês eram um casal perfeito. Foi difícil aceitar, mas essa é a verdade. Ele era apaixonado por você.

Sango ficou em silêncio. Era muita informação atrasada para por em sua cabeça. Seu grande amor por aquele homem foi correspondido de verdade e a única coisa que ela fez foi sumir dele sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Tudo bem que foi para sua auto-defesa, mas ela deveria ter dado uma chance para ele se explicar, só que agora era tarde demais, depois de 6 anos não fazia ideia de onde e como este homem estaria agora. Mais uma vez desabou em lágrimas, agora se sentia culpada pelo próprio sofrimento.

- Não chore Sango... Você precisa tomar uma atitude melhor do que essa.

- O que eu posso fazer agora? Nada, Shima! Eu o perdi para sempre! – dizia desesperada entre os soluços do seu choro.

- Não o perdeu. Ele é da mesma cidade que você e já está livre da prisão faz 2 anos. Quer mais dados dele? Vai até o capitão desse Cruzeiro. É o mesmo daquele em que estivemos a 6 anos atrás.

Sango engoliu o choro e agradeceu a Shima pela dica. Estava disposta a reencontrar seu amado, mesmo depois de seis anos. Mas antes iria curtir a viagem com seu filho. Afinal, ainda era o aniversário de 6 anos de Satoru.

X-X-X-X-X

Naquela mesma noite Satoru teve uma surpresa no jantar e todos presentes cantaram parabéns para ele. Shima fez o pedido de um bolo de aniversário e o presenteou também. O menino ficou muito satisfeito com aquele dia, e consequentemente cansado depois de tanto correr e brincar.

Ele dormia feito um pequeno anjo, sua mãe não conseguia parar de admira-lo. Ora acariciava seu rosto, ora beijava-lhe as bochechas. A cada traço do rosto de Satoru que lembrava Miroku a mulher sorria contente. Lembrar-se de Miroku agora a dava um sentimento forte de esperança. Queria encontra-lo e matar a saudade de seu amado. Queria resolver sua vida de vez com ele.


	7. Voltando a se ver

_**Cap VII – Voltando a se ver.**_

Os cinco maravilhosos dias com seu filho no Cruzeiro fizeram Sango esquecer de todo o transtorno de sua família interesseira e apenas pensar em como ela queria cada vez mais reencontrar o pai de seu filho e finalmente viver com os dois. Mas desembarcar poderia ser o fim de suas esperanças e o começo de sua vida sonhada, ou poderia ser à volta a realidade da qual quer sair. Sem escolhas apenas desembarcou pronta para encarar seu destino.

X-X-X-X-X

- Ei, grandão... Pega a Akemi na creche para mim hoje?

- Pego sim, a que horas ela sai?

- As 17 hrs. Ela vai ficar muito feliz de te ver lá...

- Eu sei que vai, vou pega-la na hora certa, pode deixar.

- Obrigada mesmo, Miroku... Prometo que de noite faço uma comida bem compensadora para a janta.

- Vou aguardar com fome então. Hahaha. Te vejo a noite, minha linda. Te amo.

- Te amo também, grandão.

Na mesma hora o rapaz se programou para sair mais cedo do trabalho e buscar a pequena Akemi na creche. Está era uma menina muito importante para Miroku, assim como a mãe dela. Por isso sempre estava a dispor das "mulheres de sua vida" como sempre dizia para elas. Quando ele não estava seguindo os passos de Sango, estava com elas.

Como prometido, no horário de saída da menina estava indo busca-la. Passou em frente da escola de Satoru, que também estava saindo. O que o homem não percebeu era que Sango o avistou no carro e resolveu segui-lo. Ela botou Satoru no banco de trás e foi decidida a sair daquele carro e correr atrás de seu homem. Mas estranhou o fato do homem ter parado em frente a uma creche, e de longe observou.

- Vamos pra casa, princesinha? – Miroku abaixou para pegar a linda Akemi no colo.

- Eba! Hoje você que veio me buscar! – A menina, bem parecida com Miroku por sinal, o abraçou contente.

- Como foi a aula hoje, ein? – o rapaz a pegou no colo e seguiu até um pequeno carrinho de algodão doce que tinha ali por perto.

- Foi muito legal, e eu fiz um desenho meu seu e da mamãe juntos!

- Verdade? Deve estar tão lindo... – ele comprou um pequeno algodão doce para a menina e a beijou na testa.

- Obrigada, eu amo muito muito você! – o sorriso da menina era encantador.

- Também amo você, minha princesinha! Vamos para casa agora? – O rapaz a botou no carro e logo se preparou para dar a partida em direção a sua casa.

X-X-X-X-X

Sango assistia toda a cena de dentro do carro dela, ignorando todas as perguntas que Satoru fazia em respeito a ela estar parada com o carro ao invés de ir para casa. A mulher na mesma hora perdeu toda aquela coragem que tomava conta de seu ser. Imaginou que o que Shima tinha falado poderia ser mentira, apenas para dar-lhe falsas esperanças e se vingar por ela ter ficado com Miroku a 6 anos atrás. Sango apenas deu a partida com o seu carro e foi para casa, não queria mais ficar pensando em como Miroku estava encantado com aquela menininha, e como ela era parecida com ele.

"_Então ele tem uma filha... Deve estar até casado... Eu sou tão idiota! O que me fez pensar que depois de 6 anos ele ainda estaria se importando comigo... Não deve nem se lembrar de mim..."_

Sua grande distração causou um grande acidente. Ela não viu o sinal fechado e acelerou no cruzamento. Um caminhão bateu do lado do carro onde estava ela e seu filho.

- Mamãe! – Satoru gritara desesperado, segundos antes de desmaiar com a forte batida.

Sango desfaleceu na mesma hora, não viu nada que tinha acontecido, apenas sentiu uma forte dor e fechou os olhos.

Por sorte, havia um homem que parou o carro para chamar a ambulância e tentar socorrer caso alguém estivesse acordado. Esse homem era Miroku.

- Não posso acreditar nisso! – o rapaz pôs as mãos na cabeça, desnorteado ao perceber quem havia sofrido o grave acidente.

Ele olhou para trás e viu o menino ensanguentado e seu sangue não parava de escorrer um segundo se quer. Tinha se machucado profundamente em um dos braços e no rosto. Ao ver o estado do menino o rapaz pareceu se desesperar mais ainda.

Quando a ambulância chegou o homem já estava aos prantos. Sango parecia não respirar e Satoru estava perdendo a cor de tanto sangue que estava perdendo. Antes dos enfermeiros chegarem na ambulância Miroku havia ligado para que a mãe de Akemi a pegasse e a levasse para longe de toda aquela cena, que infelizmente a menina havia assistido junto de Miroku.

Quando um dos enfermeiros perguntou quem iria acompanhar os feridos ele não pensou duas vezes em ir na ambulância, acompanhando o tratamento da mulher e do menino até chegar no hospital. Durante o caminho lembrou do que Sango falou para ele uma vez, sobre a total indiferença da família dela, mesmo assim estava disposto a avisa-los de um jeito ou de outro depois que chegasse ao hospital.

X-X-X-X-X

- Com licença, você é o doutor que estava na sala de cirurgia a poucos minutos?

- É o acompanhante da mulher que sofreu um acidente de carro?

- Sim! E como ela está? – Miroku estava inquieto.

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso e ela acordará em breve. Se ela demorasse mais um pouco para chegar no hospital talvez não teria tido salvação...

- Ah, então ela está bem? – ele suspirou aliviado e sentou mais relaxado na poltrona da sala de espera.

- Sim, daqui a pouco poderá visita-la... Agora o menino que não está nada bem.

- O que aconteceu com o menino? – o rapaz levantou se desesperando novamente.

- Ele esta tendo hemorragia e não podemos opera-lo enquanto o sangue não parar. E descobrimos que ele tem hemofilia, o que complica ainda mais a situação. Ele está muito fraco e seus batimentos muito lentos. Tememos que o provável aconteça... Então se ele continuar com esse quadro iremos deixa-lo em coma induzido.

-Não...

- Lamento, mas é o que devemos fazer para tentar salvar a vida dele. Agora tenho que voltar para a sala de cirurgia do menino, ele vai precisar de bastante atenção dos médicos por aqui.

- Cla...Claro!

Miroku sabia que isso seria uma péssima notícia para Sango, se para ele já estava sendo muito difícil ver esse menino no estado em que estava, imagine para a mãe dele... Tudo que o rapaz desejava era que isso acontece com ele ao invés de acontecer com sua amada e aquele pequeno menino. Suas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e o homem não se importava nem um pouco com os olhares de pena que atraía naquela sala.

X-X-X-X-X

Seus olhos estavam pesados e uma forte luz incomodava sua visão já embaçada pelo efeito dos remédios. Podia ouvir sua respiração forte e aos poucos se situou. Percebeu que estava numa sala de um hospital e ao seu lado havia uma enfermeira disposta a explicar aonde ela estava e como estava.

- E o meu filho? – a voz de Sango era fraca, mas ainda assim preocupada.

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas não sei dizer como ele está... Mas você tem uma visita, talvez possa te contar alguma coisa...

- Uma visita?

- Sim, vou lá busca-lo.

"_Um homem? Será o meu tio?" – _Ela jamais imaginaria seu amado, ela tinha até esquecido que foi por pensar nele que havia sofrido aquele acidente. Só estava ansiosa para que a tal visita a desse notícias de Satoru. Viajava em seus pensamentos, mas foi interrompida por uma conhecida voz.

- Com licença... – Miroku se aproximava da cama de Sango, estava com os olhos inchados e a fisionomia abatida, mas não deixou de sorrir ao ver o rosto de sua amada mais de perto, depois de 6 longos anos.

- Mi...ro...ku. – sem perceber a moça arregalou os olhos surpresa. Não sabia que reação ter naquele instante.

- Olá... Quanto tempo, não é? – ele tomou coragem para acariciar delicadamente o rosto gelado da mulher.

- Por que está aqui? Como...? – ela tentou disfarçar o conforto que aquele carinho a passara, mas ele percebeu.

- Estou aqui porque não podia te deixar sozinha... Eu socorri você e o menino e os trouxe até o hospital com a ambulância...

- E aonde está o meu filho? Como ele está?

- Ele... – os olhos de Miroku estavam marejados. - ... Perdeu muito sangue e teve uma hemorragia... Os médicos resolveram... deixa-lo em coma induzido, para tentar melhorar o quadro dele...

- Não! Satoru! – Sango tentou levantar de cama de qualquer jeito e começou a chorar, mostrando todo o seu desespero.

- Sango, você não pode sair daqui... Vai ter que ter paciência e esperar. Nada pode ser feito agora... Temos que acreditar na força do seu filho... – o rapaz segurou os ombros da mulher e a deitou novamente na cama.

- Você não entende! Ele vai continuar perdendo sangue porque ele tem problema de coagulação! Ele vai morrer! – sua voz estava rouca entre os soluços de seu pranto.

- Não, ele não vai morrer... Os médicos já sabem da doença do menino, eles vão dá um jeito e vai ficar tudo bem. Mas não esquece que você precisa melhorar também, para poder estar do lado dele...

- Ele é tudo o que eu tenho de mais precioso na minha vida, Miroku... Ele não pode morrer...

- Isso não vai acontecer... Vocês vão ficar bem e poderão voltar para casa, sãos e salvos! Eu vou estar com vocês para o que precisarem...

- ... A culpa é minha... – Sango escondeu seu rosto com as mãos, contendo as lágrimas.- Se eu não tivesse desconcentrada não teria feito isso ao meu filho...

- Não se culpe, apenas pense em se recuperar para cuidar do menino quando ele precisar de você... – Miroku tirou as mãos da moça do rosto e a olhou nos olhos. – Ele vai precisar de você do jeito que eu precisei durante todos esses anos... – o olhar surpreso da mulher o deixou com uma rápida sensação de que ela ainda o amava.

- Eu... vou melhorar... pelo Satoru... – com se estivesse hipnotizada ela não desviava o olhar dos olhos de Miroku, fazia tempos que ela não o olhava assim.

- É... – o rapaz foi aproximando seus lábios dos da mulher, implorando por um beijo. Mas um barulho fez com que eles se afastassem.

- Senhor, você precisa sair agora, tenho que cuidar dela. – A enfermeira dizia envergonhada por perceber que estava atrapalhando.

Assim que Sango tomou consciência do que ia fazer suspirou arrependida por não ter o beijado antes. Miroku notou o desanimo da moça e a lançou um sorriso cativante.

- Mais tarde eu venho visita-la novamente... – beijou delicadamente a testa da mulher e saiu do quarto.

- Sim... – seu coração quase saiu quando se viu tão próxima de seu amado.

Assim que o rapaz saiu, a enfermeira cuidou dos ferimentos de Sango e também a medicou.

X-X-X-X-X

Depois de alguns dias visitando Sango e Satoru todos os dias no hospital, Miroku estava se sentindo mais envolvido no caso do menino, estava conhecendo a personalidade de Satoru a cada comentário que Sango fazia sobre ele. De alguma forma ele tinha um carinho muito grande pelo menino, sem mesmo conviver com ele. Enquanto falavam sobre o pequeno, Sango e Miroku se reaproximavam novamente, mas ainda como amigos, já que a mulher não havia se esquecido da cena em que vira antes do acidente e estava evitando ao máximo situações como aquela do "quase beijo". O amor que ela guardava por ele e ele por ela estava aumentando, mas ainda estava reprimido no fundo de seus corações.


	8. Chegada Inesperada

_**Cap VIII – Chegada Inesperada.**_

Finalmente chegara o dia em que Sango seria liberada pelos médicos para ir para casa. Como era de se esperar, seus tios pouco se importaram e nem deram as caras para visita-la no hospital pelo menos uma vez. A única companhia dela e de seu filho durante esse tempo fora a de Miroku, e pensando nisso estava quase certa de que ele deveria saber sobre Satoru, saber que ele era fruto do amor dos dois durante o Cruzeiro. Mas uma coisa a impedia: O receio de estragar a suposta "vida nova" que ele estaria levando, com aquela pequena menina do dia da creche e uma outra mulher...

"_Eu devo ligar para o Miroku e avisar que estou saindo do hospital, ou vou sozinha mesmo para casa e não o alugo por hoje, para ele cuidar de sua própria vida?" _– Pensando nisso enquanto andava em direção a saída do hospital, esbarrou com Miroku logo na porta.

- Sango? O que está fazendo andando por aqui? – Ele disse surpreso, percebendo que as roupas da mulher já não eram mais as de uma paciente.

- É que eu recebi alta hoje... - Seu entusiasmo ao vê-lo não era tanto, pois o rapaz estava acompanhado da pequena menininha.

- Essa é a sua amiga que você vem visitar sempre? – A menininha olhava para Sango curiosa.

- Sim, meu amor. Esta é a Sango. – Miroku a pegou no colo e fez com que a mesma desse um delicado beijo no rosto da moça. – Essa é a Akemi, minha sobrinha.

- SO...SOBRINHA? – a moça estava tão surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, pelo fato da garota não ser filha dele, que retribuiu o beijo da menina mais animada e também cumprimentou o rapaz.

- Por que o espanto, Sango?

- É que ela é tão parecida com você que eu pensei que...

- Ela fosse minha filha, não é? – O rapaz riu da situação, fazendo Sango corar.

- É... Ela é bem parecida com você e por isso eu acabei achando isso...

Logo depois desse pequeno mal entendido, os três foram andar por um parque perto do hospital, onde a pequena Akemi estava se divertindo com outras crianças enquanto Miroku e Sango estavam sentados num banco, não muito longe da menina. Ali o rapaz começou a se explicar:

- Sabe, Sango... A mãe de Akemi é minha irmã gêmea, aquela que eu tinha te falado no Cruzeiro... Por isso ela é tão parecida comigo. Porque eu sou parecido com a mãe dela, então, né! – O rapaz olhou para a moça com um terno sorriso. Aquele mesmo sorriso que a encantara na primeira vez.

- Até que faz sentido! – Sango riu descontraída, desviando o olhar ainda, corada pelo mal entendido.

- Desde que eu cumpri a pena nos últimos quatro anos... – Começou novamente o rapaz- ... Minha irmã estava com um homem que a maltratava. E como eu estava em pena, não pude acompanhar a gravidez dela. Esse asqueroso a engravidou e durante toda a gestação tentava métodos para fazer com que ela perdesse a criança. Batia nela, botava pílulas nas bebidas e comida dela e armava situações para que ela caísse de barriga no chão e outras coisas mais!

- Ele não queria assumir o filho e para isso tentou fazer com que ela abortasse?

- É. E ela não queria abortar a criança, porque sempre gostou dele. Mas enquanto eu estava em pena não podia tira-la dele para cuidar dela, eu não conseguia arrumar emprego em lugar nenhum... Mas assim que pude, levei-a para minha casa, e a Akemi já tinha dois anos... Desde então ela é apegada a mim e a mãe dela, como se nós três fôssemos uma família igual as das coleguinhas dela: Eu sou o pai, ela a filha e minha irmã a mãe...

- No dia em que houve o acidente eu te vi na porta da creche com ela... E realmente parecia que era pai dela... Ela um dia vai se orgulhar por ter um tio como você, Miroku. – Inocentemente, Sango sorriu para o rapaz, que retribuiu.

- Mas... E o Satoru? Por que o pai dele nem sequer deu as caras no hospital para vê-lo? – Miroku a pegou de surpresa com essa pergunta.

- Er... Na verdade... – a moça desviou o olhar para a pequena Akemi que vinha na direção dos jovens, chorando, com o joelho ralado.

- Aqui, o dodói, titio! Tá doendo! – A menina se jogou nos braços do tio aos prantos.

- Deixe-me ver, meu amor... – ele pegou uma garrafinha de água que havia levado para a menina e jogou no machucado, para lavar o mesmo. Logo a sentou em seu colo e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto para acalma-la. – Calma, minha princesinha, fica aqui comigo que já vai passar. Não foi nada demais, tá bom?

- Uhum... – A menininha dizia manhosa, parando o choro por estar confortável no colo de Miroku.

Rapidamente Sango imaginou Satoru no colo de Miroku. Imaginou o quão carinhoso o rapaz seria com o menino ao saber que ele é seu filho. Por um tempo não muito longo a moça ficou sorrindo para os dois, e seu olhar se encontrava vago.

- O que foi, Sango? – perguntou o homem.

- Nada... Apenas lembrei de Satoru... Sinto muita falta de ouvir a voz do meu menino... – o sorriso em seu rosto sumira. Agora sua expressão era séria, era fácil notar que estava segurando o choro.

- Calma... Dê tempo ao tempo que ele estará aqui conosco logo. Eu aposto... Ele é um menino forte... Eu lembro da primeira vez que o vi.

_Flashback_

_- Ei, pequenino! Quer um pirulito enquanto o tio cura o seu machucado?_

_- Não precisa, tio, eu não vou chorar. Mamãe disse que depois que eu sair daqui a gente vai comer pizza, mas só se eu ficar quietinho... Por isso que eu vou ficar... Pode costurar o meu dodói. – Satoru dizia determinado ao médico enquanto Miroku observava e via tudo de longe._

_Fim do flashback_

Sango caiu na gargalhada quando Miroku imitou seu filho, e sem perceber algumas lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto por esta lembrança.

– Isso é bem o estilo do Satoru, mesmo! Falar essas coisas... – a moça secou discretamente suas lágrimas e sorriu.

- Ele é muito determinado. Vai ser um grande homem.

- Eu espero, Miroku... Porque eu dou o meu máximo para cuidar dele.

A conversa entre os dois não durou muito pois Akemi já estava sonolenta no colo de seu tio e implorava para ir para casa. Logo Sango se despediu de seu amado e foi direto para casa, ainda pensativa sobre contar ou não sobre o Satoru agora... Estava tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... Ela precisava primeiro focar na melhora do menino para depois saber se vai mesmo contar ou não a Miroku.

Subiu as escadas de sua mansão sem ter nenhuma troca de olhar com seus tios, que pouco se importaram com sua estadia no hospital, e nem sabiam da mesma.

- Por que sumiu por todos esses dias? Estava fazendo outro filho com outro empregadinho de navio?

O comentário de sua tia foi o bastante para a fúria da moça vir a tona. Ela desceu as escadas na direção da velha mulher e gritou como se estivesse a muitos metros de distância da mesma.

- Por que você não abre a sua boca para falar algo útil? Você só sabe me irritar, sua folgada! Vive as minhas custas e ainda acha que te devo satisfações?

- Deve! Eu sou sua tutora! Seu pai pediu...

- Meu pai não tinha noção de como você iria fazer da minha vida um inferno! Por isso deixou que fosse minha tutora! Além do mais... Eu já sou maior de idade há muito tempo, e eu vou dar um jeito de tirar você e o inútil do seu marido da minha casa! VOCÊS NUNCA ME FIZERAM BEM! VOCÊS QUERIAM QUE EU CASASSE COM O FILHO DE VOCÊS SÓ PARA ROUBAR MINHA HERANÇA TODA!

- O meu filho iria sofrer em suas mãos! Ainda bem que esse casamento não deu certo, afinal de contas!

- Nunca iria dar certo. Ele é tão desgraçado quanto você e meu tio... E eu quero todos vocês bem longe de mim e do meu filho!

Sango resolveu subir e ignorar sua tia, pois não estava com cabeça para se estressar. Mas antes se virou na escada para dizer:

- E quer saber aonde eu estava? Estava internada, junto com o Satoru durante todos esses dias! Sofremos um acidente de carro, eu recebi alta hoje e ele está em coma! Mas como você é muito atenciosa, não sabe um terço da história!

Deixando sua tia boquiaberta com toda essa informação, a moça subiu e bateu a porta do seu quarto, caindo na cama, exausta com todos os seus problemas. Tudo a estava deixando louca! O seu filho no hospital, seus tios interesseiros, a dúvida sobre dizer ou não a verdade para Miroku...

"_Argh! Depois disso tudo é impossível ficar pior!"_

Seu pensamento veio acompanhado do sútil toque da campainha de sua casa. Curiosa ela olhou da sacada e viu o seu primo - e também ex-noivo - parado na porta com várias malas.

"_O quê?! Kuranosuke voltou do exterior?! Não pode ser! Por que eu duvidei que pudesse ficar pior?"_

Assim que o rapaz entrou, mal falou com seus pais e invadiu o quarto da moça. Ela mal tinha saído da sacada. Ao vê-lo parado em sua frente, ficou surpresa. O rapaz havia mudado um pouco. Seu cabelo negro havia crescido um pouco mais e estava preso a um rabo de cavalo alto, seu corpo estava muito mais definido e ele aparentava estar mais alto. Seus olhos ainda eram aqueles azuis profundos, um pouco mais escuros que os de Miroku.

- San-chan! – Ele a abraçou na maior cara de pau do mundo, como se ainda fossem íntimos.

- Kuranosuke! Me solta! – Ela fazia questão de mostra-lo que não estava nada satisfeita com sua presença.

- Me desculpe por tudo que eu te fiz... Eu percebi que realmente sou apaixonado por você e não importa se tens dinheiro ou não, eu quero viver contigo. Vamos para bem longe de nossos pais... Eu, você e aquele seu filho sem pai! Eu o assumo!

- Calado, seu imbecil! Eu não quero que chegue perto do meu filho! E nunca vou ficar com você de novo, você foi uma das piores coisas que me aconteceram! Então quanto mais longe de mim estiver, vai ser melhor.

- Você não está dizendo a verdade... – O homem agarrou-a pela cintura, tentando roubar-lhe um beijo.

- FICA LONGE DE MIM!

O estalo do tapa que Kuranosuke recebeu pode ser escutado a quilômetros de distância. Era bem visível a fúria da mulher pela presença do rapaz, que resolveu deixar para tentar se resolver com ela para depois e sumiu do quarto, deixando-a finalmente em paz.

Mais um problema na vida de Sango havia voltado: Kuranosuke...

E agora ela estava mais decidida do que nunca que iria brigar por sua herança no tribunal contra os seus tios. Iria procurar um bom advogado para conseguir se livrar deles e principalmente de Kuranosuke, porque só sem eles poderia correr atrás da vida que tanto sonhou ao lado de Miroku e Satoru.


	9. Sua presença

_**Cap IX – Sua presença.**_

Levantar da cama nesse dia foi uma luta para Sango. Esta tinha sido a primeira semana, depois do acidente, em que ela dormia em casa. Estava sem seu filho por perto, e isso foi o que mais a desanimou.

- Satoru... Por que não está aqui? – Com a voz ainda sonolenta esta foi a primeira frase do dia.

Depois de se arrumar e também se conformar de que hoje seria um dia ativo, porém sem seu filho, a moça saiu do quarto para o seu desjejum. Era óbvio que teria que aturar pessoas repugnantes em sua própria mesa de café da manhã, mas até então não tinha outra opção. Sentou-se sem nem olhar para seus tios e primo e cumprimentou apenas a empregada que os servia no momento.

- Não vai nem dar bom dia, San-chan? – Kuranosuke resolveu se manifestar.

- E por que eu deveria? – A mulher não estava tão disposta a ser gentil.

- Porque eu não gosto quando minha futura esposa é mal educada...

O comentário foi uma surpresa tanto para os pais do rapaz quanto para Sango. Sua tia quase se engasgou com o gole de chá que tomara e então resolveu se intrometer no assunto do filho.

- Futura esposa? Eu não vou permitir que tenha qualquer tipo de relacionamento com essa ingrata!

- Não precisa se preocupar... – Sango logo respondeu antes mesmo da tia terminar de dizer qualquer coisa. – Isso é só ilusão dele... Estou longe de me meter com vocês ainda mais...

Sem querer ouvir nada mais, Sango levantou-se com sua xícara de chá e saiu diretamente para o jardim, que era o lugar predileto de seu filho e também o seu.

X-X-X-X-X

Miroku estava ainda deitado na cama, mas há muito tempo acordado, como se não dormisse a muitas horas. Seu olhar era tão vago como de um cadáver e seu pensamento estava a mil por hora.

"_Hoje faz 10 semanas que aquele menino está no hospital... Imagino como Sango sente sua falta..."_

_Flashback_

_- Ele é muito determinado. Vai ser um grande homem._

_- Eu espero, Miroku... Porque eu dou o meu máximo para cuidar dele._

_Fim do Flashback_

"_O que será que aconteceu com o pai dele? Sango parece não querer falar sobre esse assunto quando eu pergunto. Mas não importa qual foi a história disso tudo, só quero mostrar a ela que estou disposto a ser um pai para ele... Vou provar que eu a amo, e sempre a amei..."_

Toda essa determinação deu forças para que o homem levantasse e fosse até o hospital ter notícias do menino.

Quando chegou lá logo procurou a enfermeira responsável por Satoru, que o autorizou uma visita. Uma visita acompanhada de uma ótima notícia...

- Então, senhor... Nós acompanhamos o quadro do menino durante 2 meses e meio. E houve melhoras! – dizia o médico, já dentro do quarto aonde Satoru estava internado.

- Verdade? Estou tão aliviado por isso!

- Sim! E foi praticamente um milagre o sangue dele estancar... Foi a primeira vez que utilizamos este método diretamente num paciente. Ele reagiu muito bem e não precisamos mais induzi-lo ao coma...

- Então quando ele acordará?

- Provavelmente ele já vai amanhecer como se tivesse dormido a partir da noite anterior. Na parte da manhã ele acordará um pouco indisposto, mas totalmente consciente.

- Que ótima notícia, doutor! Muito obrigado por tudo que fez por ele! – Miroku estava tão feliz que depois de apertar a mão do médico também o abraçou.

- Imagina! É apenas meu trabalho! – o médico, sem graça, retribuiu o abraço do rapaz e ajeitou seus óculos, já que a força do abraço fora tanta que o desarrumara. – Mas tenho que constar que a força de vontade desse menino é incrível... Mesmo inconsciente ele lutou pela vida dele.

- Eu tinha certeza de que ele seria capaz de superar tudo isso, doutor. Ele é realmente muito determinado para a pouca idade que tem. – A euforia na voz de Miroku ainda era perceptível.

- Nós vamos ligar para a responsável do garoto e informa-la que...

Interrompendo bruscamente o médico, Miroku manifestou-se – Não! Não conte, por favor! Eu gostaria de fazer uma surpresa para ela... Amanhã cedo a trarei aqui e ela irá se surpreender quando Satoru acordar.

- Bom, tudo bem, senhor... Nós deixaremos que faça essa surpresa a sua esposa. – o médico sorriu muito satisfeito em ajudar o rapaz com a surpresa.

- Er... Ela não é minha esposa... ainda... mas... Muito obrigado mais uma vez, doutor!

X-X-X-X-X

No final da tarde Sango havia marcado uma reunião em sua própria casa com um advogado para resolver seu lado financeiro em relação a seus tios. Deixou claro ao homem que não queria que eles ficassem com nada, e muito menos o filho deles. Certo de que poderia realizar o desejo da moça, o nobre senhor marcou a audiência o mais rápido possível, para daqui a 4 dias.

Mas sua alegria durou pouco quando descobriu que seu primo ouvira tudo atrás da porta e comunicara para seus pais o plano que ela estava tendo. O sorrateiro rapaz arrumou para seus pais um advogado que prometia ganhar qualquer caso, não importando com quais métodos ele ganharia. Para provocar a ingênua mulher, Kuranosuke foi até a estufa, onde a mesma estava cuidando de algumas plantas.

- Para que regar essas flores se você continuará sendo a mais bela? – ele chegou por trás de Sango e a abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Seu sem vergonha! – para se defender, a moça segurou os braços do homem e os afastou de sua cintura. Indelicadamente limpou o beijo que recebera no pescoço.

- Já que você vai tentar tirar o dinheiro da gente, tenta pelo menos ser gentil agora!

- Do que está falando?

- Eu soube que vai lutar judicialmente para tirar toda a grana dos meus pais... E já te digo que não vai conseguir... – o homem mexia nas plantas como se não tivesse que se preocupar com nada.

- Eu vou conseguir sim! Porque por eu ter idade suficiente para ter total responsabilidade sob meus bens, eles não precisam mais morar aqui. Eu posso muito bem expulsa-los!

- Mas não vai conseguir... Nosso advogado fará de tudo para você perder essa causa... Tudo mesmo.

- E o que ele pode fazer? Não tenho medo dele!

- Você iria se apavorar se eu dissesse como ele ganhou sua última causa... – Kuranosuke riu maleficamente e saiu da estufa, preocupando a moça.

"_Eu não posso deixar isso me abalar... Ele não vai me intimidar com esse advogado!"_

Nada poderia acabar com a determinação da mulher. O foco dela era esse agora... Ou pelo menos era até seu telefone tocar e Miroku a convidar para um jantar...

X-X-X-X-X

- Como está a comida, Sango? – Miroku dizia enquanto bebia um gole de seu vinho.

- Está ótima! Eu nem conhecia esse restaurante, sabia? – a mulher estava deslumbrante, e o sorriso que ela deu hipnotizou seu acompanhante.

- Ele inaugurou há pouco tempo... Confesso que não estou nem um pouco arrependido de ter gastado minhas economias nele.

- Por que não deixa que eu pago o jantar, Miroku?

- Porque fui eu quem te convidei... – o homem olhou nos olhos da mulher, que ficou sem reação. – Eu sei que não sou rico como você e que demoraria muito para te dar a vida que tem, mas eu tenho me esforçado ultimamente...

- Mas não precisa pagar hoje, uma outra vez voc... – a mulher foi interrompida.

- ...Não, Sango. Deixa eu te mostrar de uma forma mais direta que eu estou tentando te reconquistar?

Essa frase fez o coração da mulher disparar, ela não poderia ouvir algo melhor naquele dia. Saber que seu amado ainda a queria... E sem nem mesmo saber sobre Satoru. Ela apenas estava com uma expressão alegre, mas ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Não disse nenhuma palavra depois disso.

- Sango... – o rapaz tentou tira-la do transe – Eu quero que preste atenção no que eu vou dizer agora...

- Claro... Pode dizer, Miroku. – Ela arranjou forças internas para emitir esta frase, mas mesmo assim estava atenta ao rapaz, que pegou em suas mãos delicadamente.

- Eu fiz muita coisa errada no passado, tanto com outras mulheres como contigo. Eu devia ter te contado desde o início quem eu era, mas eu tinha medo que você se magoasse... Os dias em que eu me afastei de você no cruzeiro foram os mais confusos da minha vida porque eu sentia tua falta ao mesmo tempo em que eu não queria alimentar nenhum tipo de relacionamento contigo para no final acontecer o que aconteceu... Só que eu não resisti. Era muito mais que saudade, era uma necessidade de te fazer bem, te fazer sorrir... Mas acabei estragando tudo, estragando a minha e a sua vida... Agora você tem um filho, e a primeira vez que o vi já imaginei que tinha te perdido para sempre para um cara que foi capaz de te dar um filho e ser no mínimo honesto com você... Vejo que ele não é tão presente quanto imaginei, e isso também parece ter sido culpa minha... Me perdoa? Por todo o mal que eu te causei? Eu não consigo viver em paz sem o teu perdão.

- Eu já te perdoei há muitos anos atrás, Miroku... Porque senti muito a sua falta todos os dias. Conviver com o fato de que eu não te veria doeu muito mais do que a nossa separação, e depois de você eu não tive mais ninguém... Foi assim que percebi que seu erro na verdade serviu para que você e eu aprendêssemos que existem pessoas capazes de mudar as nossas vidas, não importando a forma que isso aconteça. E você me ensinou isso me dando o Satoru...

- Se não teve mais ninguém... Então o Satoru é... – o homem estava surpreso demais para terminar a frase.

- Sim... Ele é o seu filho, Miroku. – Ela sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. – E cada gesto dele que lembra você me mostra o quanto nosso amor ainda faz parte da minha vida...

- Por que você demorou tanto para me falar? – discretamente ele tentava limpar as lágrimas de emoção que ameaçavam escorrer por seu rosto.

- Eu estava confusa... Porque antes de você voltar eu pretendia não contar nunca a ninguém que ele era seu filho, nem mesmo a ele. Mas depois que voltou eu não sabia se você iria aceitar isso. E eu iria esperar também que ele acordasse, para ter certeza do que fazer.

- Por isso que toda vez que eu perguntava sobre o pai dele você mudava de assunto...

- Sim...

- Eu perdi 6 anos da vida do meu filho, e perdi 6 anos longe de você... – Miroku soltou uma das mãos de Sango e conduziu até o queixo delicado da mulher, aproximando seu rosto do dela. – Agora eu não quero perder nem mais um segundo. – Ele a beijou com vontade, depois de anos sem fazer isso.

A noite deles se prolongou para algo além de um jantar. Dali foram para um motel, e como nunca, se tornaram um só, voltando a ser aquele antigo casal de uma curta viagem ao mar.

X-X-X-X-X

Ao amanhecer, os dois estavam abraçados, cobertos apenas com um fino lençol. O primeiro a despertar foi Miroku. Ele estava mais disposto do que nunca e não parava de admirar sua linda mulher dormindo. Ao notar a hora, lembrou-se da grande surpresa que a aguardava no hospital e resolveu acorda-la.

- Acorda, meu amor... Nós precisamos ir até o hospital para ver como está o nosso filho...

Aquela frase soou como uma bela música aos ouvidos de Sango, apesar da parte do hospital não ser tão boa assim, a mulher ficou feliz de ouvir Miroku chamando Satoru de filho pela primeira vez, e obviamente estava radiante depois de sua noite com ele.

- Já vou me levantar... Estou ansiosa para visita-lo...

Depois de alguns minutos o casal se aprontou e partiu para o hospital, onde acabaram tomando o café da manhã, já que pela pressa não haviam comido nada no motel. Depois do desjejum de ambos, foram até o quarto de Satoru. O primeiro a entrar foi Miroku, que fez um gesto para Satoru ficar em silêncio, pois o mesmo já estava acordado, enquanto tampava os olhos de Sango.

- Por que está tampando meus olhos? O que aconteceu com o Sat...

- SURPRESA! – a voz de Satoru e de Miroku saiu em coro, mesmo sem nenhum dos dois ensaiarem.

- Bom dia, mamãe!

- Meu filho! – a alegria era tanta que a voz de Sango estava trêmula. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar desde que Miroku destampara seus olhos. – Como eu senti saudade, meu amor!

- Eu também, mamãe. Muita muita muita muita saudade. – Satoru abriu os braços para receber o abraço de sua mãe, que sem pensar duas vezes agarrou o menino.

Miroku estava com os olhos brilhando enquanto mãe e filho se abraçavam, aquela cena emocionou até mesmo a ele, que não se importava com as lágrimas que começavam a cair em seu rosto.

- Será que eu também posso dar um abraço no meu filho? –Ele disse, tentando disfarçar a voz chorosa.

- Claro, amor! – Ela o puxou ternamente pela mão e o deixou de frente para Satoru.

- Esse é o seu pai, ele é o Miroku que eu tanto falava, filho.

- Então ele não era seu amigo, né? Vocês são namorados! – Satoru sorriu sapeca, e fez seus pais rirem de seu jeito.

- Prazer, Satoru. – Miroku esticou a mão para cumprimentar o menino.

- Prazer, Miroku. – Logo depois de apertar a mão de seu pai, o menino o abraçou, surpreendendo-o.

Logo depois Sango abraçou seus dois rapazes. O abraço triplo durou alguns segundos. Aquele estava sendo o melhor dia da vida dos três, mas principalmente de Sango. Era incrível como só o fato de Miroku ter voltado para sua vida fez com que os seus grandes problemas se tornassem mínimos perto da alegria que ele a proporcionava. Finalmente havia passado um dia com seu amado e seu filho. Rindo e se distraindo com as duas pessoas que mais ama na vida. Nada poderia substituir o prazer que isso a trazia.


	10. Tudo&Todos contra mim

_**Primeiramente queria agradecer a minha leitora linda & anônima, senhorita Ká (lovelovelove*-*) por todos os elogios, e também por estar acompanhando a história mesmo com atrasos de posts da minha pessoa, é. u_u**_

_**Também agradecer o único review da Valeria-chan, no cap 7... Mesmo tendo sido só em um cap, significou muuuuuuuuuuuito para mim, e eu espero que não tenha abandonado a leitura. Prefiro que me bata, o que é melhor do que que parar de ler a fic T.T**_

_**Enfim, lindas, sem mais delongas... Só queria mesmo agradece-las. Porque esses preciosos reviews foram o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual voltei a escrever a fic. Obrigada, mais uma vez 3**_

_**Cap X – Tudo&Todos contra mim.**_

Os longos dias de internação de Satoru estavam chegando ao fim, depois de se informar com o médico, Sango e Miroku descobriram que ele ainda precisava de cuidados médicos, mas por pouco tempo, e dentro de 7 dias tinha grandes possibilidades de receber alta e ir para casa.

Quatro dias desde então, haviam se passado. Era chegada a hora da audiência de Sango contra seus familiares e a mulher já estava pronta e com tudo ensaiado para o momento.

- Senhorita Sango, tudo está pronto para a sua audiência, vamos até a sala do juiz – o advogado de defesa da mulher disse com todos os documentos a mão.

- Claro... – A mulher levantou e deu um terno beijo em Miroku, que estava a acompanhado, mas não iria entrar na sala com ela. – Me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte, Sango. – Além de do beijo em seus lábios, o homem também beijou uma das mãos da mulher e finalmente a soltou para que a mesma pudesse ir.

Miroku estava tenso depois de ouvir o que sua amada o contara sobre o tal advogado dos seus tios. Como um dia já fora um "bandido" podia imaginar do que esse homem seria capaz, mas resolveu não comentar nada com Sango, para não assusta-la.

X-X-X-X-X

Depois que a audiência acabou, o casal fora passear um pouco na praia, que era perto da casa de Sango. Ela queria tomar um pouco de ar antes de entrar em casa para enfrentar as palavras inúteis que sairiam da boca de seus tios e primo, depois de saber que a primeira audiência pareceu favorecer à ela.

- Amor, quer ir lá para casa hoje? – ela perguntava enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Miroku, na beira do mar.

- Eu não estou usando roupas adequadas para visitar sua mansão, senhorita. – Miroku dizia divertido, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Baka... – Ela ria da frase do rapaz. – Eu preciso de você lá se não eu cometo um assassinato. Estou sem paciência para ele.

- Kuranosuke?

- Quem mais poderia ser, né?! – Sango parou na frente de seu amado e envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele. – Vamos, por favor, Miroku... – ela o olhou com cara de sofrida.

- Não tem como negar nada quando você faz essa cara! – Ele ria, com os braços envolvidos a cintura da mulher.

- Então vamos correndo! – a mulher o puxou pela mão e saiu correndo pela areia.

- Sango, espera! – o homem era carregado por sua amada, correndo até chegar na porta da casa dela.

- Já tá cansado?

- Claro que estou! É um pouco longe... E você não deixou nem eu respirar! – ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, respirando ofegante.

- Você já foi mais resistente, ein! – Sango ria da reação de seu amado e continuava o puxando para dentro da casa até a sala da mesma.

- Uau... – o rapaz olhava para todos os cantos da sala, deslumbrado com tanta beleza. – É digno de uma princesa como você morar nesse castelo...

- Você passou tanto tempo viajando em navios luxuosos e está encantando com a minha sala?

- Claro... Porque isto não é um navio, é uma casa, e eu nunca tinha visto tão de perto assim...

- Então aproveita enquanto há tempo, seu traste... Em breve você e ela não verão nem a cor do portão de entrada...

Sango conhecia muito bem aquela voz, quando virou na direção da cozinha, viu Kuranosuke encostado na parede, com um sorriso irônico no rosto, encarando fixamente Miroku. A mulher notou no mesmo instante que seu amado também o encarava, parecendo estar incomodado com a ousadia de seu primo. Ele estava furioso, essa era a palavra certa.

- Então você é o Kuranosuke, não é? – Miroku cruzou os braços.

- Sou sim. E o que você tá fazendo na minha casa? Posso saber? – ele o olhava com desprezo, dos pés a cabeça.

- Sua casa? Não me faça rir! – Sango disse com uma entonação desafiadora. – Vem, amor.

Para evitar brigas, Miroku resolveu apenas ignora-lo e obedecer à sua amada, indo com ela até a escada. Mas antes de subirem, Kuranosuke puxou Sango pelo braço bruscamente, arrancando um grito de dor da mulher.

- "Amor"? O que significa isso, Sango?

Aquilo fez o sangue de Miroku ferver e sem pensar duas vezes ele empurrou Kuranosuke para trás, tirando Sango de seus braços.

- Tire as mãos dela!

Por ter se sentido intimidado, o primo de Sango olhou Miroku embravecido, mas resolveu não revidar, pois estava amedrontado com a possível atitudo do homem. Sem dizer nada, saiu da sala e se dirigiu para outro cômodo da casa. Kuranosuke percebeu que Miroku seria uma grande ameaça à ele. Precisava dar um jeito de tira-lo de seu caminho.

X-X-X-X-X

Era finalmente o dia em que Satoru sairia do hospital. Seus pais o buscaram logo de manhã, e para aproveitar o tempo juntos, foram direto para um parque ali perto, o mesmo que um dia foram com Akemi. Durante toda a manhã ficaram por lá, mas logo Sango tinha que ir embora, pois a segunda audiência estava marcada para esse dia.

- Satoru, nós temos que ir... Eu preciso sair daqui a pouco. – Sango estava agaixada para falar com seu filho.

- Ahhh, mamãe, eu não quero ir embora...

- Então fala com seu pai, se ele puder ficar com você aqui, eu vou e vocês ficam.

- Ebaaaaa!

Sango observou seu filho de longe indo perguntar ao pai se podiam ficar e sorriu alegremente quando soube que a resposta do homem foi positiva. Então se despediu de seus rapazes e foi se aprontar para a outra audiência.

Desta vez a audiência foi mais longa, e muito burocrática. Os mínimos detalhes ainda favoreciam a mulher. O que deixava os pais de Kuranosuke ainda mais raivosos. Foram horas e horas, bem desgastantes dentro daquela sala, justamente no dia em que seu primo teve de comparecer a favor de seus tios. Sango saiu do lugar no início da noite. A mulher suspirava exausta e desanimada por ter perdido o dia numa sala tentando retomar coisas que já a pertenciam.

Ao chegar em casa foi logo tomar um banho, sem nem mesmo se importar com o fato de que Satoru e Miroku não haviam aparecido por lá ainda. Depois que saiu de seu banho e se alimentou, resolveu então pegar o telefone para saber de seus rapazes, porém não conseguia completar nenhuma chamada para Miroku. Já preocupada, Sango pegou o carro e foi até a casa da irmã de seu amado, lugar também onde o mesmo morava.

- Boa noite. Você é a irmã do Miroku?

- Sim. E você é...?

- Meu nome é Sango, eu não sei se ele já falou de mim para você, mas não importa agora... É que eu não consigo falar com ele e não faço ideia de onde ele e meu filho estão agora. Eles estão por aqui?

- Não... Muito estranho isso... Mas venha, entre. Vamos ver seu eu consigo falar com ele.

- Tudo bem.

Ao entrar no apartamento a mulher logo recebeu um abraço da pequena Akemi, tal que fez questão de dizer a sua mãe quem era a Sango, e o que ela significava para seu tio. Mesmo muito pequena, a menina sabia decifrar todas as reações e sentimentos de seu tio em relação a Sango. Agora ficou claro para a mãe de Akemi que Sango era a tal mulher que mudara tanto seu irmão... E isso a determinou ainda mais a ajuda-la.

- Eu também não consigo falar com ele de jeito nenhum...

- Eu estou preocupada... – Sango pôs as mãos no rosto tentando disfarçar a tensão. – Eles estavam comigo numa parque de manhã, mas tive que deixa-los para resolver algumas coisas. Só que já era para eles terem voltado...

- É verdade... Mas fica tranquila, Sango-chan... Nada de ruim aconteceu com eles...

A frase de sua cunhada fez Sango refletir sobre a conversa que havia tido com seu primo antes da primeira audiência.

_Flashback_

_- Eu soube que vai lutar judicialmente para tirar toda a grana dos meus pais... E já te digo que não vai conseguir... – o homem mexia nas plantas como se não tivesse que se preocupar com nada._

_- Eu vou conseguir sim! Porque por eu ter idade suficiente para ter total responsabilidade sob meus bens, eles não precisam mais morar aqui. Eu posso muito bem expulsa-los!_

_- Mas não vai conseguir... Nosso advogado fará de tudo para você perder essa causa... Tudo mesmo._

_- E o que ele pode fazer? Não tenho medo dele!_

_- Você iria se apavorar se eu dissesse como ele ganhou sua última causa... – Kuranosuke riu maleficamente e saiu da estufa, preocupando a moça._

_Fim do flashback._

- Não! Não pode ser!

Akemi e sua mãe olharam para Sango curiosas pelo fato da mulher ter falado sozinha. Mas antes de perguntarem qualquer coisa ela saiu o mais rápido possível do apartamento, as deixando preocupadas, mas para não assustar sua pequena filha, a irmã de Miroku resolveu não ir atrás de Sango, prometendo a si mesmo procura-la mais tarde, quando Akemi estivesse dormindo.

X-X-X-X-X

- Kuranosuke! – Sango abriu a porta do quarto de seu primo furiosa, gritando embravecida com ele.

- Oi, San-chan! Que bom te ver aqui no meu quarto... – o homem a olhava sorridente, parecendo não se importar com a raiva que ela demostrava.

- Onde estão o Satoru e o Miroku?

O rapaz ficou em silencio, apenas dando uma risada debochada.

- Fala logo, seu cretino! – ela se aproximou do homem, o puxando pela gola da camisa, mesmo sabendo que não teria força nenhuma para tira-lo do chão.

- O Miroku nessa hora já deve está ardendo no inferno... – ele pousou as mãos nas da mulher e começou a acaricia-las – Agora o moleque... Depende da boa vontade do meu _advogado..._

Kuranosuke deu ênfase a sua última palavra, fazendo Sango perceber que o homem que estava defendendo seus tios não era apenas advogado...

- Eu vou te matar!

Sem pensar duas vezes ela partiu para cima de seu primo usando as unhas e os punhos. O rapaz, visivelmente mais forte que a mulher, a imobilizou e aproximou o rosto do dela.

- Você não vai tirar nada de mim, San-chan... Já basta ter me trocado por aquele infeliz do Miroku... Mas o seu filho ainda pode ter salvação... Se você retirar a causa, eu posso trazer seu filho bastardo de volta.

Antes mesmo de seu primo a soltar, a mulher já estava sem forças. Não podia acreditar que seus próprios parentes fossem capazes de fazer isso com ela... Agora ela teria que largar tudo o que a pertencia para salvar a vida do seu filho, porque a vida de seu amado possivelmente já estava acabada...

- Eu vou retirar a causa, Kuranosuke... Mas antes quero o meu filho – a voz chorosa da mulher não comovia nem um pouco seu primo.

- Ok, amanhã ele estará em seus braços logo depois que você me provar que realmente cumpriu sua palavra... Agora sai do meu quarto. – ele a empurrou até a porta do mesmo. – Ah! Começa a arrumar as suas coisas e as coisas dele, porque vou dar só três dias para vocês saírem daqui.

- É desse jeito que você me ama? É desse jeito que você se arrependeu de tudo que me fez? – Sango não se preocupava em mostrar suas lágrimas.

- O fato de que eu não vou mais poder ter você eu já tive que digerir... Agora perder todo esse dinheiro? Aí é querer demais da minha parte, né!

- Você é o pior carma que eu tive em toda a minha existência!

- Não fale assim... Você ainda pode ser rica se largar o bastardinho por aí e se casar comigo...

- Eu não sou capaz disso só por dinheiro...

- Então boa sorte no mundo a fora. Mas já aviso que é bem difícil sobreviver no caos, kokoro...

O homem fechou a porta e deixou sua prima desolada do outro lado. Sem ainda ter se conformado de que perdera Miroku novamente, ela apenas sentia seu coração apertado. Com mais a preocupação com seu filho, a mulher estava em choque. Nada se podia fazer a não ser esperar... Esperar por seu filho e esperar eternamente pela vida de seu amado de volta...


	11. Meu maior problema

_**Cap XI – Meus maiores problemas.**_

_No dia em que Satoru e Miroku sumiram..._

- Filho, eu vou buscar pipoca pra gente, não saia do balanço tá?

- Tá bem, papai!

Enquanto caminhava até o pipoqueiro, dois homens abordaram Miroku e disfarçadamente o empurraram para dentro de um carro. Dentro do mesmo, deram uma pancada na sua nuca para apaga-lo.

X-X-X-X-X

Ao perceber a demora de seu pai, Satoru saiu do balanço até o pipoqueiro. Sem saber o que fazer e para onde ir, o menino saiu correndo de volta e entrou numa pequena casinha do parque em busca de proteção.

- Papai! Onde você está? Eu tô com medo... – entre seu apelo choroso o menino tampou os olhos e os ouvidos, se encolhendo num canto do brinquedo onde estava.

Perto dali, estava Kuranosuke, que ouviu o choro baixo do menino e então o pegou no colo, fingindo conforta-lo.

-Vem cá comigo, Satoru... Eu vou te ajudar... – o sorriso do homem parecia sincero, ele estava disposto a conquistar a confiança do menino.

- Não vai nada! Você não gosta de mim... Você não gosta nem de mim, seu monstro feio! – Satoru gritava.

- Eu gosto sim de você, pequeno... De você e da sua mãe... Eu só era mau porque eu não gosto do seu pai... Mas vem, vamos para casa, eu vou te levar com segurança.

Por ser um bom menino, sua ingenuidade falou mais alto e ele aceitou ir com Kuranosuke. Quando o menino notou que não estava no caminho para sua casa começou a se assustar, mas já era tarde, e Satoru foi cruelmente trancado num porão de uma casa abandonada.

X-X-X-X-X

Com os olhos pesados e o corpo totalmente amarrado, Miroku se deparou num beco, mais parecido com uma daquelas frestas escuras entre dois prédios. Três homens vieram em sua direção e começaram a dar bicos e socos no homem sem qualquer tipo de defesa. Depois de quase perder a consciência, Miroku pôde ver e ouvir vagamente Kuranosuke falar.

- Agora você vai sair do meu caminho. Qual você nunca devia ter cruzado... – depois de empurra-lo para trás, ordenou aos três homens – Acabem com ele e depois joga no primeiro esgoto que encontrarem!

Mais um vez Miroku apanhou até perder a consciência.

X-X-X-X-X

_No dia seguinte..._

- Não quero que conte nada sobre aonde você estava, ouviu, moleque? Se não eu te prendo de novo! – O primo de Sango dizia enquanto caminhava até a casaa da mesma, levando o menino pelo braço.

Satoru apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, estava ainda muito assustado e ansioso para ficar bem longe de Kuranosuke, ver sua mãe. O menino abriu a porta, se deparando com sua mãe tão assustada quanto ele. Então correu para abraça-la.

- Mãe! – o grito de pavor do menino era de dar pena. Ele se encolheu nos braços de sua mãe e fechou os olhos.

- Satoru! – Depois de pega-lo no colo, a mulher o apertou contra si ternamente.

- Agora tudo está resolvido, não é? – seu primo entrou logo depois, batendo palma para a cena diante de si. – A causa foi retirada... Você tem seu filho... Apenas uma coisa me incomoda...

- O que você quer agora? Já não basta tudo o que fez? Olha como Satoru está assustado! – o ódio de Sango ecoava junto do som que saía de sua boca.

- Amanhã vou dar uma festa aqui na minha mansão, e não quero crianças... Ou você vai embora com ele agora ou posso interferir nisso novamente, do meu jeito... Ah! E nada de ir para as casas de veraneio, ou para um dos escritórios... Nenhum lugar que me pertença agora...

Entraram na sala os tios de Sango. A tia começou a incentivar o filho.

- Muito bem, meu filho. Não sabe o quão orgulhosa estou de você. – A velha o abraçou com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Eu não tenho para onde ir com o Satoru... Gente, por favor, eu não posso ir para rua com uma criança!

- Se você tivesse abortado tudo estaria resolvido, minha cara. – a tranquilidade na voz da tia de Sango era para propositalmente afeta-la.

O pequeno Satoru levou as mãos até os ouvidos com o intuito de não ouvir mais nada, achando que assim todos os problemas fossem sumir depois que ele os destampasse. Essa era uma atitude que o menino sempre teve todas as vezes que se sentia triste e ameaçado, e apenas sua mãe notara isso naquele momento. Para evitar que seu filho ficasse mais confuso, Sango resolveu não implorar mais pela estadia na casa.

- Eu não vou mais insistir... Não quero fazer meu filho sofrer mais com as palavras de vocês!

- Faz muito bem... Agora vai logo... Depois você liga para cá, que eu mando qualquer empregado levar suas malas... E se demorar muito a ligar jogo tudo na rua... – sua tia dizia orgulhosa de seus atos.

Kuranosuke sorriu maliciosamente, tentando manter longe de qualquer percepção os seus sentimentos.

- Vá embora logo, Sango! -_ "Te magoar assim está me fazendo tão mal... Mas eu não posso abrir mão do luxo por você, Sango... No seu lugar posso arrumar outras!"_

- Eu vou embora sim... Mas vocês vão se arrepender de tudo isso caso ainda tenham compaixão por alguém. – Com seu filho no colo e as lágrimas no rosto, a mulher saiu pelo portão da casa.

X-X-X-X-X

O dia estava passando e a mulher não encontrava nenhuma solução para seu problema. Quanto mais pensava, mais se via sem chão. Perder tudo o que tinha de um dia pro outro estava sendo mais difícil do que pensava, ainda mais sabendo que o seu porto seguro, o seu amado Miroku não poderia estar ali para ela. Justo quando mais precisava...

"_Como eu vou seguir daqui pra frente?... Depois de ter reconstruído meus planos do seu lado, Miroku... A culpa é minha! Eu acabei tornando seus os meus problemas, e isso foi um erro...Droga!"_

Estava sendo difícil disfarçar sua tristeza para seu filho, mas não impossível, pelo menos era o que ela pensava... Procurando distrair Satoru, Sango caminhou com ele por alguns pequenos parques e tentou disfarçar sorrisos tranquilos para o menino. Mas como sempre, Satoru era muito sensitivo e notou a tensão de sua mão.

- Mamãe, não fica assim... – O pequenino abraçou a cinturo de sua mãe carinhosamente.

Sango não conseguiu resistir a essa perfeita atitude de seu filho e o pegou no colo, emocionada. Suas lágrimas eram tanto de alegria como de desespero. Tudo o que ela queria era poder dizê-lo que estava tudo bem, sem mentir sobre isso, mas não, não conseguia.

- Eu te amo tanto, meu pequeno... Eu prometo que isso vai passar, prometo... – ela acariciava incansavelmente a cabeça de Satoru.

O menino deitou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe, se sentindo aconchegado. O alívio de sua mãe era perceptível nas vezes que ele se sentia confortável ao lado dela. Apesar de estarem numa calçada, no meio de uma noite fria, estavam aquecidos um pelo outro, o menino, muito exausto, acabou adormecendo no colo de sua mãe. Mas Sango sabia que não podia dormir na rua com seu filho, e foi quando ela se lembrou da irmã de Miroku, e então foi até o apartamento e tocou a campainha.

- Tomara que seja o Miroku! – ao abrir, a mulher se espantou – Sango?!

- Desculpe incomodar a essa hora... Mas eu preciso conversar com você... Posso entrar? – Sango estava apreensiva, mas queria mostrar serenidade em sua voz.

- Claro, entre.

Gentilmente a irmã de Miroku permitiu que Sango colocasse Satoru na cama de seu irmão enquanto conversavam.

Sango contou toda a história para sua cunhada, desde o reencontro até agora, sem se esquecer de dizer o suposto motivo pelo qual Miroku sumiu. A notícia foi tão difícil de ser dita como de ser ouvida.

- Então o meu irmão está... – os olhos da moça estavam marejados e sua voz trêmula.

- Sim... Me desculpe! Foi tudo culpa minha... Eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer, eu tô sofrendo muito com tudo isso, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer agora! – Sango desabafava chorosa com a moça.

- Não se culpe... Ele não gostaria de ouvir você falando isso... – inesperadamente a moça abraçou a amada de seu irmão.

As duas mulheres estavam aos prantos e sem saber o que poderiam fazer, mas mesmo diante dessa situação, Sango foi acolhida no apartamento, e ficou cuidando de Akemi e de Satoru enquanto sua cunhada ia trabalhar.

Essa rotina já durara três dias, e isso acabava distraindo Sango, não a deixava tempo para pensar no quanto sentia falta de seu amado, em como se sentia culpada e depressiva pela morte dele.

X-X-X-X

Numa tarde em que as crianças estavam na escola e sua cunhada no trabalho, Sango não pôde evitar a ângustia e o vazio que estava sentindo, deixou-se então cair aos prantos. Dentro de poucos minutos foi interrompida pelo som da campainha. Achou estranho isso acontecer, já que não esperava por visitas. Por fim foi atender a porta e quando abriu, deu de cara com Miroku de pé com muita dificuldade, com a respiração pesada, e seu rosto totalmente ferido.

- Ma...Mana... – Miroku nem conseguiu identificar que aquela não era sua irmã. Estava tão fraco que seu corpo caiu sob a pessoa que estava em sua frente.

Ainda sem qualquer reação, a mulher tinha uma expressão surpresa enquanto olhava para o corpo que estava caído sob o seu. – Mi...roku!


	12. Buscando o que é meu

_**Peopleeeee, estou tão feliz pelos dois novos reviews *-* Tá que foram só dois, mas ainda assim são muito estimulantes, é. u.u Muito obrigada pela atenção de vocês, por estarem lendo minha fic e amando também... Ah! E aos possíveis leitores que estejam acompanhando sem mandar review, obrigada também! (caso tenha alguém mais acompanhando né T.T)**_

_**Dan: Estou em êxtase por ter você como novo leitor! Seu review foi um banquete para o meu ego, de verdade! Eu estava precisando hahahaha. ^.^ Enfim, espero que continue aproveitando a história, estou me dedicando cada vez mais a ela... E também tenho pensando bastante no seu pedido, sobre fazer outras fics deles. E seu pedido será uma ordem! o/ Já estou bolando diversas histórias aqui! **_

_**Guest: Obrigado pelo review, seu/sua lindo(a) o/**_

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Cap XII – Buscando o que é meu.**_

Ainda sem qualquer reação, a mulher tinha uma expressão surpresa enquanto olhava para o corpo que estava caído sob o seu. – Mi...roku!

"_Essa voz..." _

Até pensar era difícil naquela ocasião. Seu corpo nada mais pedia além de cuidados. Miroku desfaleceu por completo.

_Flashback_

_- Eu pre.. ciso caminhar um pouco ma.. mais! – O homem emitira isto entre os gemidos de dor e exaustão._

_Miroku estava caminhando incessante por dentro do canal de esgoto onde fora jogado depois de ser brutalmente ferido. Seu objetivo no momento era chegar até uma parte do canal onde havia materiais de obra. Assim deduziu que um dia teriam que ir lá busca-los e consequentemente o veriam ali por perto. Sua força chegou ao limite, então caiu._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Acordou. Estava ainda mais indisposto do que a última vez que moveu seu corpo. Só conseguia mover as pupilas, e com esse movimento notou que aquele material havia sumido. Notou que já haviam ido lá e nem sequer acharam vestígios dele. Perguntou a si por quanto tempo estaria ali, desacordado... Isso o fez perder as esperanças... Iria mesmo adoecer de vez até morrer dentro de um esgoto?_

_Ficou mais algumas horas deitado, buscando ser levantado pelo que ainda restava em seu corpo. Adrenalina. Esta fez com que o mesmo levantasse e conseguisse subir uma sequência de escadas que levava a um bueiro aberto. Por sorte esse bueiro estava muito próximo de sua casa. Ninguém se encontrava na rua, apesar de ser uma tarde normal como todas... Isso não o espantou muito, pois aquela rua nunca foi de ter muita movimentação mesmo..._

_Entrou no prédio ainda muito fraco, e nem o porteiro estava por ali. Mais um desafio surgiu quando decidiu subir o lance de escadas que o levava até seu apartamento. Era bem provável que ninguém o atendesse naquela hora, mas ficaria pelo menos caído ali para que quando chegassem o notassem..._

_Tocar a campainha não custava nada, mesmo assim. Ouvir o som da porta se abrindo soou como arpas angelicais. O alívio de sua consciência gerou a exaustão de tudo o que passara nos últimos três dias._

_Queria falar tudo o que tinha acontecido e abraçar sua suposta irmã que estaria tão assustada. Mas nada saiu de sua boca a não ser: - Ma...na... – seu corpo caiu nos braços delicados de alguém que estaria disposto a ajuda-lo... Finalmente estaria a salvo. Mas essa voz..._

_Fim do flashback_

X-X-X-X-X

- O que eu devo fazer? As crianças saem daqui a pouco da escola e eu preciso leva-lo ao hospital!

- Não! Não o leve para lugar nenhum! Vai ver tem alguém o seguindo e pode acabar de vez com ele... Tenta leva-lo pra cama e cuidar dele sozinha. – a voz da gêmea de Miroku ao telefone soava preocupada, mas ainda assim baixa o bastante para se notar que estava ainda no trabalho.

- Você está certa... Vou cuidar dele por aqui. Você pode sair mais cedo e buscar as crianças? Não quero deixa-lo sozinho, pode ser perigoso também... – Sango falava como se a presença dela fosse motivo suficiente para ninguém tentar invadir o prédio e finalizar Miroku...

- Eu vou dar o meu jeito. Mas cuide dele enquanto eu não chego!

- Claro... Vou usar todos os recursos do curso rápido de primeiros socorros que fiz.

- Ótimo. Até mais tarde, Sango-chan.

- Até mais...

Depois de desligar o telefone, Sango estava certa que precisava tirar o homem de seu colo e o levar com cuidado até a cama. E foi o que fez. Miroku não deu nenhum sinal desde sua última fala, e isso a preocupava um pouco. Tinha que deixar essa tensão de lado para se concentrar em cuidar de seu amado naquele momento... Rapidamente limpou os ferimentos, os desinfeccionando, para então passar alguns remédios. Nas luxações do braço, que parecia estar quebrado, a mulher enfaixou de modo que com o tempo o osso voltaria ao lugar.

Quando não tinha mais o que fazer por ele, ficou sentada na beira da cama, apenas olhando fixamente o rosto do homem.

- Você precisa melhorar, Miroku... – sua mão acariciava delicadamente a testa do desfalecido Miroku. – Estou tão aflita sem poder olhar em seus olhos... – sua franja tampou seus olhos involuntariamente e assim suas lágrimas escorreram em suas bochechas.

O apelo para que seu amado acordasse era infinito. Estava destinada a ficar ali até que ele acordasse, nem que isso durasse horas, dias, ou meses...

- Titio! – Akemi correu até seu tio, sem ao menos tirar a mochila das costas. Deitou sob o peitoral do mesmo e o abraçou. – Acorda logo...

Sango levantou-se e foi até sua cunhada, explicando seus métodos para que Miroku melhorasse. A mesma aprovou a atitude da mulher que cuidara de seu irmão. Ao ver de ambas, era normal que ele estivesse desacordado, simplesmente pelo motivo de o rapaz ter ficado sem comida, bebida, ou cuidados médicos durante dias.

Para distrair um pouco as pequenas crianças que presenciavam tudo aquilo, as duas resolveram preparar um lanche e os quatro sentaram-se a mesa para saborear. Sango notou que desde que chegara, Satoru não entrou no quarto para ver seu pai, e parecia estar muito cabisbaixo também. Depois que seu filho saiu da mesa, resolveu ir atrás do mesmo de modo sorrateiro.

Satoru estava na porta do quarto de seu pai, apenas com o rosto para dentro, como se estivesse o espionando. Ficou um tempo parado o olhando, mas não entrou no quarto. Isso despertou uma curiosidade preocupante em sua mãe.

- Por que não vai lá dentro dar um beijo nele? – Sango chegou perto de seu filho e abaixou, aconchegando-o em seus braços.

- Ele... Não gosta de mim, mamãe... – cabisbaixo o menino desabafou.

- Gosta sim, filho! Que ideia é essa agora? – a mulher buscou os olhos do filho com o próprio olhar.

- Ele me deixou sozinho na parque, mamãe... Foi muito ruim... – Satoru tampou os olhos com as mãos, buscando conter as lágrimas.

- Não deve ter sido de propósito, meu amor... Veja o estado dele... Talvez tenha sido para te proteger...

- Mas ele nem voltou pra me buscar... Quem foi lá me buscar foi o Kuranosuke, e depois ele me prendeu num lugar muito escuro e frio... – a voz do menino ainda era manhosa.

Sango entendia todo o trauma do menino, até porque tudo ainda era recente. Se para ela foi um desespero, quem dirá para seu pequeno!? O ódio por Kuranosuke estava cada vez mais sem controle. Sentia que poderia cometer qualquer loucura para mantê-lo longe de quem ela amava.

- Está tudo bem agora, meu amor... Eu e o seu pai estamos aqui. – Limpou as lágrimas de seu filho e conteve as suas para dar lugar a um sorriso motivador. – E eu tenho certeza que seu pai só não foi te buscar porque estava tentando te proteger de algum modo.

Assentindo com a cabeça o menino também sorriu.

- Então... Agora você vai lá dá um beijo em seu pai?

- Uhum... – menino correu até o desfalecido e beijou a ponta do nariz do mesmo. Logo voltou correndo para os braços de sua mãe.

A mesma riu do modo como ele beijara Miroku e o aceitou em seus braços, o pegando no colo para irem para a sala, junto de sua tia e prima.

X-X-X-X-X

Cerrou os olhos e tentou abri-los lentamente. Não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia um pouco melhor. Se não fosse a forte dor de cabeça que o atacara agora... Pôs uma das mãos na testa para amenizar a dor. Logo notou que estava em seu quarto, e com isso foi recuperando algumas lembranças, até situa-se que havia sido resgatado na porta do apartamento por alguém. Cuidadosamente tentou se levantar, apesar de ainda estar com algumas partes do corpo doloridas. Caminhou com dificuldade até a porta do quarto da pequena Akemi.

Ali viu sua pequena sobrinha dormindo, junto do seu filho. Os dois estavam como anjos em seus sonos. Não sabia o porquê do menino está ali, mas se estava a salvo, isso o fazia sentir-se bem.

"_Ah! Estão bem..."_

Sorriu. Então decidiu ir aonde a luz da televisão da sala o guiara. Pôde ver "suas duas mulheres" assistindo a mesma. Sorriu novamente. Desta vez estava aliviado e satisfeito.

"_Então estão todos bem... Graças a Kami!"_

- Ai! – o gemido de dor saíra involuntário, já que sua cabeça latejou naquele momento.

Depois de ouvir o barulho, Sango olhou rapidamente para o corredor, podendo ver Miroku de pé no mesmo, apoiado com uma das mãos na parede enquanto a outra massageava a própria testa.

- Amor! – Correu até o mesmo e envolveu seu corpo no dele. – Ei, você tem que descansar...

- É verdade, meu grandão... – logo se aproximou também a gêmea de Miroku, com um sorriso tão bobo quanto de uma criança. – Mas... Ainda bem que acordou.

Depois de corresponder ao abraço de sua amada, sorriu divertido para depois simular uma falsa cara de choro e concluir- Acordei justo na hora que eu ia pegar as duas enfermeiras gostosas do meu sonho!

Sua irmã começou a rir na mesma hora. Esse era o seu irmão! E para fazer esse tipo de piada ele estava realmente se sentindo melhor.

Já Sango não gostou muito do comentário, e nem sequer notou que era justamente para provoca-la. Apenas o olhou de forma mortífera, nem ao menos piscava.

- Ei, Sango... É só brincadeirinha, poxa... – Ele ria descontraído, mas ao mesmo tempo assustado com o olhar de sua amada.

- Muito sem graça, por sinal. – Ainda estava séria, mas não conteve o sorriso por muito tempo. Afinal, seu amado estava vivo e em seus braços. Nada poderia a motivar mais naquele momento. – Você é um bobo, sabia?

- E você me ama mesmo assim, não é? – ele disse enquanto botava alguns fios de cabelo da mulher atrás de suas orelhas de forma carinhosa.

- Aham... Mesmo se eu não quisesse, seria impossível esconder isso. – Seu sorriso era tão sincero que cativou também sua cunhada que estava ali por perto.

- Anw! Kawaii! – os olhos dela brilhavam ao olhar para o casal. – Essa cena tá melhor que o filme que estávamos vendo!

Esse comentário fez com que todos dessem uma boa gargalhada. Os três pareciam estar tão exaustos de ter toda essa preocupação com eles, temendo o que poderia ter acontecido. Mas agora estavam num momento descontraído. Tal que mostrava que as preocupações valeram a pena para que por fim vivessem esse pequeno momento que jamais pensavam que iriam viver novamente.

X-X-X-X-X

Muito tempo se passou depois desse dia. Tempo suficiente para Miroku se recuperar e ter mais confiança para voltar a sair pelas ruas. Com isso, ele e sua irmã estavam praticamente sustentando a casa, enquanto Sango cuidava da mesma e também das crianças. Essa vida não estava incomodando aos gêmeos, e muito menos às crianças, que estavam adorando ter a atenção de Sango, que sempre fora muito gentil e carinhosa com os pequeninos. Mas a mulher não se sentia confortável em não ajudar a pagar as contas, e via como todo o dinheiro era contado cautelosamente para cada despesa, e no final, não sobrava quase nada para o lazer, isso quando sobrava alguma coisa...

Ora... Passara tanto tempo no luxo, não tendo nenhum problema com dívidas financeiras, que sequer pensara que um dia estaria na atual situação. Não que isso de fato a fazia falta, toda aquela riqueza na verdade nem tinha muito uso, acabava gastando em coisas fúteis. Mas ainda assim, era inconformada simplesmente com o fato de que perdera tudo de modo injusto.

De alguma forma ainda estava em perigo, assim como todos a sua volta, e isso precisava acabar. Como nada pode passar despercebido diante de Sango, esta então decidiu bolar um plano em segredo para que Kuranosuke caísse numa armadilha que o entregaria, junto com seus tios. Assim iriam presos, e as pessoas que ama ficariam a salvo, e também, suas coisas injustamente tiradas, voltariam a quem as deve pertencer por direito.

X-X-X-X-X

Todos estavam jantando à mesa. Menos Sango, que estava no quarto, se arrumando para sair.

Estava bem arrumada. Com botas de salto, no tom preto, que chegavam até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Uma minissaia jeans escura e uma bata vermelha. A bata realçava suas curvas, principalmente pelo fato do decote ser bem aberto. Suas madeixas estavam presas num rabo de cavalo alto e a maquiagem retocada no ponto... No ponto para quem tem a intenção de seduzir um homem...

Com a ingenuidade de uma criança, Satoru entrou no quarto sem bater na porta. Viu o quanto sua mãe estava deslumbrante.

- Mamãe, vai aonde?

Sango abaixou para deixar a marca de seu batom vermelho na bochecha do seu filho e disse – Vou buscar nossas coisas de volta...

Logo saiu do quarto, deixando o menino cheio de dúvidas. E provavelmente deixaria os outros integrantes da casa do mesmo jeito. Já que saíra se passar pela cozinha, onde todos se encontravam. Apenas saiu pela noite, sem avisar a ninguém.

X-X-X-X-X

Kuranosuke foi abrir a porta para quem quer que fosse que estava tocando a campainha no momento.

"_Bah! Maldito dia em que esses empregados tiram folga e meus pais resolvem ser inúteis!"_

Quando atendeu a porta, não se arrependeu de ter ido até lá. Pois teve a bela visão de Sango, com um sorriso tão sedutor quanto ela. Nada o faria resistir àquela noite.

- San-chan... – seu sorriso malicioso estava estampado no rosto. Rapidamente a puxou para dentro da mansão e a encostou na parede. – Então você resolveu ter a melhor noite de sua vida...

- Sim, kokoro... – ela puxou vagarosamente o cabelo do homem para trás e encostou os lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha, enfim sussurrando. – Hoje eu sou toda sua...


	13. Enfim em paz

_**Então, gente, este é o último capítulo, uhul ol Mas antes tenho três citações:**_

_**Gostei muito de ter feito essa fic, fui muito dramática na história, eu sei, mas mesmo assim amei u.u (level up pro meu ego agora). **_

_**Queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração aos meus leitores lindos e cheirosos, pois sem vocês eu não estaria tão inspirada para escrever as fics. **_

_**Infelizmente não vou poder lançar outra fic em breve, porque esse ano não terei tempo de nada a não ser minhas apostilas do ENEM T.T Mas a minha próxima já comecei a escrever no meu caderninho de anotações, e os casais são Ses&Rin/ Mir&San. Espero que eu consiga termina-la antes de começar a postar. Sério, ela tá muito boa também ol**_

_**Enfim, já tô falando demais aqui. Beijos, curtam o último cap ;***_

X-X-X-X-X

_**Cap XIII – Enfim em paz.**_

Toda essa situação era espantosa para o primo de Sango. Jamais imaginou que ela voltaria depois de todo o caos que causara em sua vida. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora, suas chances de tê-la ali e agora eram totais. Talvez essa fosse a última vez que tocaria o corpo da mulher que amava de modo doentio.

Sem mais demoras, Kuranosuke pressionou Sango contra o próprio corpo e beijou seu pescoço brutalmente. Sem notar que a mulher evitava o contato dos lábios dela com os dele, este foi levado para o sofá e jogado no mesmo.

- Então, kokoro... – Sango usava uma das mais letais armas numa mulher: A voz, de um modo sedutor. – Só vou mais adiante com você se assumir seu erro... – imperceptível, a mulher levou uma das mãos até as costas e puxou um pequeno gravador que estava no bolso da saia. Ativou o mesmo.

- Erro? – o homem deslizava os lábios entre o pescoço e o colo de Sango. Que procurava disfarçar o total nojo pelo mesmo. – O meu único erro foi não ter te sequestrado para mim...

A mulher apoiara a mão livre um pouco acima da nuca do rapaz, e quando notava que o mesmo pretendia abocanhar seus seios, ela apertava e puxava pra trás os fios de cabelo que ali tinham. Um gesto que, para ele, demostrava a satisfação que ela estava tendo, quando na verdade a mesma só estava evitando que ele a enojasse mais.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando... – a voz ofegante de Sango o deixava mais hipnotizado. – Da ameaça para eu retirar o caso da justiça, o sequestro do meu filho e a morte do pai dele...

O homem parou na mesma hora o que fazia e empurrara a mulher pra trás. – Por que tá falando disso agora? É algum plano para eu admitir tudo? – assim que perguntou, notou que a mulher arregalou os olhos de forma que respondia a pergunta dele. Percebeu que uma das mãos de Sango estava pra trás e então a puxou, vendo o gravador.

- V... Você acha mesmo que eu ia vir para ficar com você? – Ela estava completamente sem reação, não passara em sua mente que ele poderia descobrir. Se sentiu uma completa idiota.

- Sua desgraçada! – o homem foi atrás dela, que não se conteve em correr, fugindo do mesmo.

Sango correra para o grande jardim desesperada. Nunca tinha visto tanto ódio em seu primo. Procurava rapidamente algum lugar para se esconder. Estava tão aflita que manteve o gravador ligado sem perceber.

"_Droga! Se ele me achar vai querer me matar!"_

- Sango-chan! Onde está você, ein? – O rapaz gritava num tom sarcástico. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Não sabia se era mais pelo ódio ou pela desilusão que sua amada lhe causara. – Vem cá com o seu kokoro! – Nessa hora ele viu uma pá encostada na parede. Resolveu pega-la, com o intuito de espancar a mulher quando a encontrasse. Continuou caminhando entre o jardim, se aproximando mais de onde Sango estava escondida.

A mulher se abaixou entre as plantas o máximo que podia. Procurava ficar imóvel, mas o pânico que a consumia estremecia o seu corpo. Naquele momento estava arrependida de ter voltado àquela mansão.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Ele caminhava bem próximo de Sango agora. Mas não percebia que ela estava ali e por isso continuava gritando. – Eu sequestrei mesmo o seu filho, ameacei mata-lo se não tirasse o caso da justiça, matei o pai do seu bastardinho e ainda fiquei rico! Não tem coisa melhor! E sabe o que você pode fazer quanto a isso agora? Nada! Porque você vai morrer, sua vadia! – O homem bateu fortemente a pá no chão com o intuito de descontar a raiva. E a mesma quase acertou Sango, que ficou estática ao ver aquilo.

Logo depois o homem puxou a pá de volta e continuou a caminhar pelo jardim, se afastando um pouco mais da mulher. O novo método de Kuranusuke para acha-la agora era batendo com a pá ferozmente em todos os arbustos em volta. – Eu te amo muito, com todas as minhas forças... – a voz do homem se contraiu, ele agora chorava. – Mas mesmo meus pais me obrigando a tirar todo o seu dinheiro e eu me negando a fazer isso você não me quis... – de repente, todo aquele choro se transformou em um novo fôlego para novos gritos assustadores. – Por isso que dessa vez eu roubei tudo mesmo! Você jamais me deu o seu amor! Quero mais é que você morra!

O golpe do homem foi certeiro no arbusto em que a mulher estava escondida. Por sorte, esta se abaixou e fugiu novamente do homem, que a avistou assim que começou a correr. A essa altura Sango não pretendia mais esconder o choro de desespero. Kuranosuke agora a seguia, com a pá nas mãos e as lágrimas incessantes nos olhos. Parecia que Kuranosuke havia surtado de vez.

Sango conseguiu chegar até o portão de saída. Mas estava trancado. Ela então virou-se para trás, para ver em que distância seu primo estava. Espantou-se ainda mais ao ver que estava se aproximando muito rápido, até que teve a ideia de ir até a garagem pegar um dos carros e derrubar o portão.

Correu novamente, e dessa vez tomou mais distância do homem que a perseguia. Precisava de tempo para procurar as chaves e ligar o carro. Foi o que fez. Pegou qualquer chave e foi tentando abrir todos os carros um por um. O tempo dessas tentativas fazia com que Kuranosuke se aproximasse mais dela. Por algumas frações de segundos ela abriu o carro na mesma hora que ele tacou a pá na sua direção.

- Volta aqui, sua vadia! – correu até o carro em que a mulher estava e tentou abrir a porta. Mas não conseguiu, já que a mulher já tinha dado a partida e fugido pelo portão agora derrubado.

X-X-X-X-X

- Mana, você viu a Sango por ai? – Miroku questionou a irmã que brincava com as crianças no quarto dos mesmos.

- Ué, ela não está no quarto?

- Não, e já tem tempo que não está... – Ele coçou a cabeça como ato de alguém que quer raciocinar, para pensar em que lugar sua amada poderia ter ido.

- Papai, a mamãe disse que foi buscar as nossas coisas de volta... – O menino foi até seu pai e concluiu – E ela estava muito bonita, igual quando tinha festa lá na mansão...

- É isso! – Miroku correu para o quarto para pegar seu casaco e se direcionou para a porta de saída, mas foi impedido pela irmã.

- Vai aonde? O que tá acontecendo?

- A Sango é teimosa, você sabe... Ela deve ter ido à mansão e com certeza está correndo perigo! – imediatamente se soltou da irmã e abriu a porta do apartamento, se deparando com sua amada, que estava com as roupas sujas de terra, a maquiagem borrada e uma expressão muito assustada.

- Miroku! –lágrimas de pânico escorriam pelo rosto da mulher, ela abraçou forte o seu amado, que a confortou em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa e entrou com sua amada para o apartamento. – Não me diga que foi naquela mansão...

Como o choro era mais evidente que sua voz, apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente para Miroku.

- Por quê, Sango? Por quê? – ele agora fazia com que sua amada olhasse em seus olhos.

- Eu queria fazer com que ele admitisse os crimes dele, resolvi tentar seduzi-lo... – rapidamente Sango puxou o gravador do bolso – Eu iria gravar tudo aqui e ter provas para bota-lo na cadeia! – Largou o gravador no chão e ainda não notou que o mesmo estava ligado. – Mas aí ele descobriu e começou a vir atrás de mim com uma pá de jardim, tentando me acertar. Ele parecia um louco! – o choro veio novamente.

"_Seduzi-lo?" _– Aquilo provocou um pouco de ciúmes em Miroku, mas estava mais preocupado com o desespero de sua amada do que com esse plano insensato dela. – Você não precisava voltar lá! Não está feliz com a nossa nova vida? – talvez isso o frustrasse mais do que todos pensavam.

- Esse não é o problema, amor... – a mulher tentava explicar – Eu só acho que ainda corremos perigo com ele solto por ai! – Sango abraçou novamente Miroku. – Mas me arrependi de ter ido lá... Pensei que nunca mais fosse ver-te de novo!

Curiosa, Akemi pegou o gravador jogado no chão e percebeu uma pequena luz verde acesa. – Que luz verde é essa? – a menina perguntou para Sango.

"_O quê? Estava ligado esse tempo todo?"- _Resolveu então pegar o mesmo da mão da garota e insinuou carinhosamente que tanto ela quanto seu filho já deviam estar na cama. Procurou afasta-los o máximo possível daquele pânico todo. A gêmea de Miroku, para ajudar, levou as crianças para o quarto novamente, deixando o casal a sós.

- Vamos ouvir, Miroku – disse a mulher, recuperando as forças e limpando as lágrimas. –Todas as ameaças dele durante minha fuga devem estar aqui...

O homem segurou na mão de sua amada e foi até o quarto com ela, onde ouviram tudo atentamente. Na fita era nítido tudo o que o rapaz falara para Sango desde o primeiro momento em que a mesma pôs os pés na mansão. Ela notou que seu amado não havia gostado na da parte em que a mesma provocava seu primo.

- Fingir querê-lo foi tão ruim para mim quanto foi para você, Miroku – ela agora estava sentada no colo de seu amado, envolvendo os braços no pescoço do mesmo. – Pode acreditar...

- Eu não duvido disso – o homem envolvia os braços em sua cintura. – Mas tudo isso foi desnecessário. Nossa vida não está tão ruim para você recorrer a esse tipo de coisa...

- Mas e minha dignidade? Ele não merece nada do que tem e muito menos merece ficar solto, amor!

- É verdade, mas o risco que você correu me preocupou muito... – uma das mãos do homem deslizava sobre as madeixas de sua amada carinhosamente.

- Mas agora temos a fita para incrimina-lo. Tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes... Quer dizer, nem tudo, porque agora eu tenho o privilégio de ter você comigo. – Sango beijou seu amado com o mesmo desejo de quando se reencontraram. Ambos intensificaram o beijo ao nível do desejo que um sentia do outro.

Miroku aproveitou que Sango estava em seu colo e levou as mãos até a cintura dela, apertando-a delicadamente. Logo adentrou a blusa da mulher tateando suas costas e barriga com a ponta dos dedos, podendo sentir o corpo da mesma, arrepiado, em resposta aos seus toques.

- Amor... olha o meu estado... melhor não... – Sango referia-se ao seu corpo sujo de terra e suor da fuga na mansão mais cedo. Mesmo seu corpo pedindo para que seu amado a possuísse daquele jeito mesmo.

- Então vem cá... – Miroku fez sua amada envolver as pernas em seu quadril e assim a carregou até o banheiro. Lá ele despiu Sango e fez o mesmo consigo. Abraçando-a por trás, guiou-a junto dele até o chuveiro. E durante o demorado banho puderam se satisfazer sem preocupar-se com nada.

X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte, todos resolveram sair. Enquanto a gêmea de Miroku estava na praia com as crianças, o casal fora resolver com o advogado o novo caso que abririam contra o primo de Sango. Não demoraram muito, pois aquela fita era o suficiente para resolver todos os problemas. Marcaram a audiência e começaram a contar os dias para que a mesma chegasse.

O casal conseguiu aproveitar o resto do tempo na praia com o resto da família. A proximidade de Kentaro e Miroku orgulhava muito Sango. Enquanto os dois corriam pela beira da praia junto de Akemi, a mulher os admirava como se fossem divindades. Amava seus dois homens mais que tudo, não esperava a hora de resolver seus problemas para voltar a viver em sua casa, agora com sua família.

X-X-X-X-X

O dia chegou. E a audiência já durava mais de 3 horas quando Kuranosuke foi declarado culpado e Sango recuperara sua fortuna. Seu primo foi preso e condenado a muitos anos de cadeia, para o alívio da mesma.

Logo depois da audiência o casal voltou a morar na mansão, levando a irmã e sobrinha de Miroku junto com eles. O apartamento que moravam, deixaram para alugar. Todos se acostumaram facilmente com a mordomia, até porque já haviam passado 3 meses desde que se viram livre de Kuranosuke e afortunados.

X-X-X-X-X

Num dia normal, depois de sair de uma reunião, Sango encontrou-se com Miroku e juntos pegaram seu filho para comemorar algo que Sango preferiu citar como "surpresa". Foram jantar num restaurante, o mesmo onde Sango contou sobre Satoru. Da mesa onde estavam, podia-se ver o mar sob a luz da lua, e flutuando longe da areia, vários navios com suas janelas iluminadas pelas luzes acesas dentro dos mesmos, todos bem luxuosos.

- Os barcões! – o menino levantou da cadeira e foi até a janela do restaurante admirar a vista.

- É sim, filho. Igual ao que eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos... – Miroku agora cochichava ao pé do ouvido do filho – Você foi feito num desses, sabia?

- E como foi que eu fui feito? – falou num tom que Sango pôde ouvir e perceber o quê Miroku estava falando para o pequeno.

- Miroku! Não fica falando dessas coisas com o menino! – Ela deu um leve tapa nas costas de seu amado. – Ele é uma criança ainda!

- Mas ele tem que aprender logo essas coisas para ser um garanhão igual a pai dele. – O homem sorriu, todo orgulhoso de si.

- Não... O meu filho não vai fazer um terço das coisas que você já fez – A mulher debatia.

- O _nosso _filho vai nos orgulhar muito... – dando ênfase ao "nosso", Miroku terminou a frase e beijou delicadamente o canto da boca de sua mulher, que sorriu.

Depois que a família jantou e se viu satisfeita. Foram passear pela praia. Os únicos que passeavam era Sango e Miroku, pois Satoru corria pela areia, seguindo um pobre caranguejo assustado. Esse tempo a dois entre o casal fez Sango tomar a iniciativa de uma boa conversa.

- Finalmente estamos em paz, não é? – a mulher olhava para a lua enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos de seu amado.

- Finalmente... E um dia cheguei a pensar que nunca mais teria você de volta... – este olhava para a areia.

- Também pensei isso... Aliás, pensava todos os dias e isso me agoniava... – sem perceber ela apertou a mão de seu amado.

- Imagino sua dor... Ainda mais tendo que esconder tudo do Satoru... – acariciou a mão da mulher com a ponta do polegar. – Mas suas lágrimas implorando pela minha volta valeram a pena, viu?

- Você é muito convencido, Miroku... – sorriu Sango.

- Mas então... – parou na frente dela, deixando as ondas molharem o pé de ambos. – Até agora não contou a tal surpresa.

- É uma coisa muito boa, amor... O que você imagina que seja?

- Muito boa? Melhor do que o que estamos vivendo?

- Hmmmm... É algo que vai completar nossas vidas... – Sango pegou as mãos de Miroku e as levou até seu ventre. Em seguida o olhou com o brilho mais intenso que podia ter em seus olhos. Sorriu.

- Um... fi...filho? – gaguejou surpreso, sorrindo também, logo em seguida.

- Não, amor... Dois! – corrigiu.

- São gêmeos?!

- Sim! Estou com 2 meses... – antes de terminar a frase já estava no colo de um Miroku cego de felicidade a carregando animado pela beira do mar.

- Quando eu penso que não posso ser mais feliz, você me mostra que é capaz disso... – a beijou apaixonado.

Depois de cessar o beijo, o homem a botou no chão e segurou nas mãos de seu filho, que também estava segurando a mão de sua mãe. Os três caminhavam sob a praia, finalmente em paz e mais feliz do que nunca.

Sango se orgulhava de cada momento em que passara com Miroku, até os mais triste, pois estes a fizeram crescer. E vencendo as dificuldades, suas lágrimas e tristeza por fim, valeram a pena.


End file.
